Un nuevo comienzo
by misaki uchiha uzumaki
Summary: 10 de octubre nacimiento de naruto junto con su hermana gemela natsumi una tragedia que cambiara la vida de nuestro héroe, creando un nuevo camino para el muchas sorpresas y enemigos inesperados cual será el destino de naruto
1. encuentro

Notas: naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto-sama.

Habían pasado 5 años desde el ataque del kyubi a konoha todo era tranquilidad en la aldea, el kyubi fue sellado en natsumi la hija del yondaime hokage y kushina uzumaki, natsumi nación el día del ataque del kyubi junto con su hermano gemelo naruto.

Naruto era ignorado por todo la aldea a el no le importaba que la aldea lo ignorara lo que le dolía es que sus padres también lo asían con el pretexto de que natsumi al tener al kyubi en su interior necesitaba más atención por tener una gran responsabilidad al tener que saber controlarse.

Natsumi fue tratada de manera especial por toda la aldea y también entrenaba con su padre desde los cuatro años. Naruto al ver esto también quería ser parte del entrenamiento pero fue rechazado de la manera más vil diciéndole que solo retrasaría a su hermana y ella era más importante, ante esta respuesta naruto entreno por su cuenta dominando los cinco elementos el fuuinjustu de los uzumakis además del rasengan a los síes años consiguió por su cuenta el contrato de invocación de las ranas, aun con eso nadie lo tomo en cuenta excepto el sandaime y los líderes del clan uchiha y hyuga.

Este día es el cumpleaños número siete de los gemelos, naruto sabía bien lo que pasaría ese día como todos los demás años seria ignorado a excepción de sus amigos.

Se levantó y se aseo bajo a la cocina para tomar su desayuno encontrando a sus "padres" y su "hermana" desayunando felizmente entre directo a la cocina sin prestar atención a lo que hacían se dirigió al refrigerador se sirvió un vaso de leche con un plato de fruta un pan, al acabar lavo sus trastos que utilizo regreso a su habitación saco unos pergaminos para entrenar.

Cuando bajo los encontró comiendo el pastel de cumpleaños de natsumi, paso de largo sin prestar atención pero una voz lo detuvo.

Naruto no piensas felicitar a tu hermana hoy es su cumpleaños _comento minato observando a naruto

Felicidades_ dijo simplemente

Padres ilusos para ellos solo existe natsumi yo no les importo preferiría haber muerto el día del ataque del kyubi en lugar de sufrir su desprecio ni siquiera se acuerdan que hoy al igual que mi "hermana" es mi cumpleaños pero de que me quejo si todos los años es igual_ comento sin darse cuenta de la persona que se encontraba ahí escuchando todo lo que dijo

Hola naruto como has estado _ saludo sorprendiéndolo mucho

Ah! Hola jiraiya-sama gusto en verlo de nuevo _ comento haciendo una reverencia saliendo del lugar

En la entrada apareció una pequeña rana lo cual llamo la atención de jiraiya se acercó para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

Naruto-sama feliz cumpleaños _ dijo la rana haciendo una reverencia entregándolo un pergamino a naruto

Observo el pergamino lo abrió encontrándose un sello al cual le aplico chakra apareciendo una katana con el mango y la funda de color negro con detalles en rojo_ impresionante gracias pero debiste esperarme en el campo de entrenamiento sabes que no pueden verte aquí es muy peligroso

Lo se naruto-sama pero fueron ordenes de gamabunta-sama

De acuerdo comprendo, dejemos eso de lado y vamos a entrenar _ comento con usa sonrisa saliendo de la casa con la katana en la espalda y la rana en su hombro.

Interesante ese niño solo tiene 7 años y ha conseguido el pergamino de invocación de las ranas además de que se ha ganado su respeto me pregunto quién lo entrenara entrenando_ pensó jiraiya entrando a la cocina con el resto de la familia

En el campo de entrenamiento naruto probaba su nueva arma cortesía de gamabunta, entreno toda la tarde perfeccionando sus técnicas y aprendiendo nuevas.

Al terminar se dirigió a la aldea a comer algo en el camino se encontró con jiraiya

Naruto donde andabas te busque toda la tarde_ pregunto con algo de preocupación

Entrenando además no te puedo decir en donde estaba ya que ese lugar es secreto_ contesto siguiendo su camino

A dónde vas todavía tenemos mucho de qué hablar_ dijo con un poco de enojo

Tengo que comer algo es muy tarde

De acuerdo mañana me gustaría hablar contigo pero tengo que salir a verificar mi red de espionaje regresare en una semana espero que podamos hablar

De acuerdo jiraiya-sama_ dijo alejándose dejando solo a jiraiya con sus pensamientos.

Comió tranquilamente en un restaurante salió del local con dirección a su hogar en el camino se encontró con su familia comiendo helados

Sabes natsumi-chan creo que tu seria adecuada para ser la líder de los clanes _ comento minato

Si eso sería algo bueno no creo que a tu hermano le interese ya que él nunca ha revelado talento para ser el líder_ dijo kushina con una sonrisa

Al ver esto no pudo soportarlo es como si le restregaran en la cara que nunca lo aceptaría como parte de la familia. Entristeció al escuchar lo que sus padres querían hacerle ya que ser el líder de sus clanes era lo único que le quedaba y ahora pensaban quitárselo.

Salió de la aldea y no se detuvo hasta llegar al valle del fin y ahí se sentó para pensar, sintió dos presencias acercando se pero no le importo

Niño que haces hay_ escucho decir por uno de los sujetos

Pensando, tal vez algo estúpido se me ocurra _ dijo viendo hacia abajo donde se encontraba la cascaba

Debería regresar de seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados

No lo creo mis padres se preocupan más por mi hermana hay veces pienso en irme de la aldea pero no sé qué haría después y hasta ahora solo es un sueño absurdo_ comento con tristeza

Si quieres ir te de la aldea quizás puedas venir conmigo

Naruto algo sorprendido se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien le estaba ofreciendo esa oportunidad tan tentadora que dando en shock al ver ante quien estaba

Uchiha Madara…Pero si tu moriste hace mucho

No yo nunca podre morir y si tú aceptas venir conmigo serás el ninja más reconocido por las cinco grandes naciones_ madara sonrió con orgullo ante sus propias palabras

Suena tentador pero no sé si debería confiar en alguien que apenas conozco

Entiendo tu desconfianza yo aria lo mismo aunque…._ madara no pudo terminar su oración ya que callo de rodillas al suelo naruto se preocupó ya que se veía herido y con mucho agotamiento

Se encuentra bien madara-san

No te preocupes madara-niisan solo está agotado pero tobi quiere pedirte un favor crees que podrías hacerlo_ hablo el otro sujeto aun desconocido al llevar una máscara naranja en forma de espiral

Claro que es lo que necesitan

Tobi necesita que nos ayudes a llevar a madara-nii a un lugar donde pueda descansar

Naruto pareció meditarlo un poco _ pues a la aldea sería muy peligroso pero yo conozco un lugar donde pueden descansar_ se acercó a madara y tobi sujetándolos del hombro desapareciendo un destello y reapareciendo cerca de una cabaña

Sorprendente que puedas hacer esa técnica_ comento tobi con sorpresa en su voz_ ahora que lo piensa no sé cómo te llamas niño

Perdón mi descortesía mi nombre es naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Yo soy uchiha tobi _ se presentó el de la máscara naranja_ gracias por ayudarnos naruto-san

No tienen por qué agradecerlo, deberías recostar a madara-san para que pueda revisarlo y curar sus heridas

Tobi recostó a madara, naruto precedió a revisarlo y curarlo

Valla naruto eres muy talentoso_ comento tobi

Gracias madara-san es bueno que alguien lo reconozca_ dijo naruto con un tono triste

Por qué lo dices supongo que siendo el hijo del hokage debes tener toda la atención de la aldea_ comento madara ya un poco más recuperado

No debería hablar madara-san aún está débil, creo que mínimo una semana debería estar completamente recuperado_ naruto suspiro con tristeza_ la verdad es que la aldea no me reconoce como el hijo del hokage ni siquiera mi propio padre lo hace

Oh tobi lo siente naruto-san pero quisieras cortarle a tobi tu historia

Naruto procedió a contarle todo lo que vivió


	2. adios konoha

Gracias por sus comentarios

Estuve revisando el cap. anterior y encontré algunos errores en verdad lo siento y tratare que eso no vuelva a pasar.

Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia y aún hay más sorpresas que se generan en mi loca cabecita disfruten el capitulo

Notas:

- este es el primer fic que escribo así que si encuentran errores les pido una disculpa

- naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto-sama.

Capítulo 2: Adiós konoha

Madara y tobi se mantenían en silencio después de haber oído la historia de naruto no entendían como minato era tan ciego como para despreciar a su propio hijo y no darse cuenta de su potencial

Bueno será mejor que me valla aun que mis padres no me presten atención hay personas a las que si les importo, regresare mañana para ver cómo sigue madara-san, si quieren comer algo la cocina está bien abastecida que descansen_ naruto desapareció dejando a madara y tobi solos

Y que piensas nii-san _ hablo tobi con voz más profunda

No lo sé izuna, creo que hemos encontrado al nuevo contenedor de hishua-sama

Así ambos uchihas se quedaron platicando de este gran descubrimiento.

Naruto regreso a la aldea camino con calma hasta su hogar en el cual se podía oír un gran escándalo pues se celebraba el cumpleaños de natsumi se dirigió directamente al patio trasero y se sentó bajo un árbol observando las estrellas

Naruto_ escucho una voz a su espalda

Que sucede sasuke _ pregunto con calma

Como que, que sucede donde te habías metido te estuve buscando todo el santo día mi mama está muy preocupada

Naruto suspiro con cansancio_ estaba entrenando y la verdad no quería regresar a casa tú ya sabes por que

Si te entiendo pero y nosotros que _ sasuke saco una pequeña caja_ toma feliz cumpleaños nii-san

Gracias nii-san_ respondió tomando el obsequio al abrirlo se encontró un colgante en forma del símbolo del clan uchiha naruto lo miro sorprendido

No pongas esa cara sabes que tú eres considerado parte de nuestro clan y creí conveniente que tu tengas algo que te identifique como tal, así que llévalo con orgullo y honor.

Gracias sasuke _ contesto con simpleza pero con una gran sonrisa

Naruto y sasuke se la pasaron charlando el resto de la noche hasta que todos los invitados se retiraron sus respectivas casas

Había pasado una semana desde el encuentro con los hermanos uchiha, naruto había creado una gran relación con ellos más con madara ya que lo trataba y respetaba como si fuera su padre y a tobi lo consideraba un hermano mayor.

Pensó bien la propuesta de madara pero era demasiado arriesgado pues si se enteraban de su huida lo cual no creía, pondría en peligro a madara y a tobi y no deseaba eso.

Bueno naruto ya ha pasado una semana y me siento mucho mejor gracias a ti_ comento un sonriente madara _ creo es momento de que nos retiremos

Oh vaya los extrañare mucho _ naruto suspiro tristemente ya que las dos personas que más quería y respetaba se irían y lo dejarían solo

Pero naruto-niisan que no piensas venir con nosotros

No lo creo les causaría demasiados problemas si descubren si me voy con ustedes, además conociendo al consejo y a mi padre son capases de culparlos de haberme secuestrado _ comento naruto bajando la mirada un tanto deprimido

Creo que eso podemos arreglarlo solo necesitamos hacer que tus padres y el hokage firmen los papeles de adopción para que puedas ir con nosotros_ madara sonrió dándole confianza a naruto _ entonces que dices vienes con nosotros

Claro que si madara-san

Nada de madara-san de ahora en adelante seré tu padre deja de tratarme con tanta formalidad de acuerdo hijo

Naruto sonrió con Felicidad_ si otou-san

Entre los tres arreglaron los papeles para la adopción y otros para que el hokage permitiera su salida de la aldea, naruto se encontraba muy feliz por fin tendría un familia que en verdad lo quisiera.

Bien hijo llévalos para que los firmen te espero en la entrada de la aldea

Si padre _ contesto con gran emoción apareciendo rápidamente en la torre del hokage se paró frente a la puerta y toco esperando que le permitiera pasar, al oír una respuesta afirmativa entro con un semblante serio

Hola nat… a perdón hola naruto que quieres?

Hola padre solo necesito que firmes estos papeles podrías hacerlo

Ahora no naruto no tengo tiempo para juegos

Pero padre si firmas esto no volveré a molestarte

De acuerdo naruto _ minato tomo los papeles y sin leerlos los firmo _ aquí tienes

Gracias hokage-sama _ hiso una reverencia y salió del lugar minato se quedó desconcertado ante esto pero no se molestó en indagar más sobre el tema

Naruto se dirigió a su casa sello todas sus pertenencias en un pergamino, al dirigirse a la salida se encontró con su hermana natsumi

Naruto-niisan a dónde vas_ pregunto con curiosidad

A entrenar ahora si me permites me retiro

Nii-san puedo ir contigo_ pregunto esperanzada

Naruto la miro fijamente aun que lo le tenía rencor, tampoco le tenía cariño_ no, no quiero que el hokage se enoje por retrasar tu entrenamiento _ salió dejando con un gran desconcierto a natsumi

Tomo dirección a la base de los anbus de raíz entro sin ser descubierto y llego hasta la oficina de danzo

Vamos sal ya sé que estas hay _ dijo el halcón de guerra

Valla jiji has podido sentir mi presencia _ comento sonriendo naruto

Bueno después de tantas veces que te has infiltrado ya me acostumbre naruto pero no creo que solo hallas venido a saludar ahora que se te ofrece

Si tienes razón jiji solo vengo a despedirme me voy de la aldea

Pero… como es eso posible que harás

Tendré un nuevo comienzo y no te preocupes me mantendré en contacto contigo y con hiruzen-jiji

De acuerdo te voy a extrañar _ danzo abrazo a naruto de manera cariñosa _ prométeme que te cuidaras

Sabes que si pero me arias un favor, podrías entregarle esto a la familia de sasuke y hinata, a hiruzen y a jiraiya _le extendió unos pergaminos

Con gusto naruto_ danzo tomo los pergaminos_ espero verte pronto

Claro jiji además diles que vamos a hacer una apuesta a ver cuánto tarda mi familia en darse cuenta de mi ausencia_ sonrió con malicia _ una regla será que nadie que este enterado de que me he ido les diga algo si eso sucede esa persona perderá y tendrá un castigo, yo apuesto por tres años

Pues yo diría que cuatro _ comento sonriendo danzo

Nos vemos jiji cuídate_ Y naruto desapareció del lugar

Madara y tobi esperaban a naruto el cual apareció frente a ellos

Valla pensé que ya no vendrías_ comento madara

Lo siento tuve que arreglar algunos pendientes _ naruto sonrió _ bueno entonces nos vamos

Claro vamos_ madara tomo de la mano a naruto, él se emocionó mucho ya que su padre nunca había hecho eso, tobi veía esto con gran felicidad por su hermano

Otou-san a donde nos dirigimos_ pregunto con curiosidad

Pues a nuestra aldea amegakure, al llegar iniciaremos el ritual de sellado

Naruto sonrió y se sumergió en su pensamientos recordando lo que su padre le confeso aquel día

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Naruto se encontraba en la cabaña revisando las heridas de madara

Todo está en orden al parecer sus heridas están sanando a una velocidad increíble, pero hay algo que me preocupa madara-san porque venía en esas condiciones _ cuestiono con mucha curiosidad

Madara observo a tobi quien asintió_ pues veras yo soy el actual líder amegakure y también líder de una organización llamada akatsuki, nosotros tenemos como prioridad darles a los jinchurikis un hogar donde sean tratados como personas normales.

El por qué me encontraba en eso estado fue por que tratamos de convencer al jinchuriki del yonbi pero no quiso escucharnos y nos atacó apenas logramos escapar_ finalizo por pesar

Además de eso hay algo que tenemos que decirte naruto o más bien proponerte_ comento tobi

si mi hermano tiene razón_ madara suspiro _ nosotros también tenemos la misión de conseguir un nuevo con tenedor para un biju desconocido solo akatsuki sabe él y al no tener contenedor se vuelve vulnerable a posibles ataques, nosotros creemos que tu podrías ser el indicado para volverte su contenedor _ todos se quedaron en silencio naruto meditaba la información recibida

Entonces si quieren proteger a los jinchurikis y además al biju que mencionan eso significa que están en un peligro constante o me equivoco _ analizo naruto

Pues no tienes razón por eso mismo queremos protegerlos ya que hay un sujeto que está haciéndose pasar por mí además que al parecer es muy poderoso _respondió madara a naruto_ entonces que dices aceptarías ser el nuevo contenedor de hishua el biju legendario

Sería un honor para mí el serlo

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Quien pensaría que en solo una semana toda mi vida cambiaria tan drásticamente ahora tengo una familia y seré el contenedor un biju _ eran los pensamientos de naruto de repente detuvo su caminar observando donde se encontraban al parecer se quedó pensativo demasiado tiempo pues estaban bastante lejos de konoha

Que sucede ototo_ cuestiono tobi

Se acerca un chakra que me es muy familiar que hacemos ahora otou-san

Pues puedes fingir que estas en una misión _ medito un momento_ realizaremos un henge poderoso pero discreto y tu naruto realiza 4 clones que estén con capucha y mascara como si estuvieras en una misión

Madara y tobi obedecieron, siguieron caminando ahora con su plan casi completo ahora solo falta convencer a aquel shinobi que se acercaba

Naruto que haces aquí_ se hoyo una voz delante de ellos

Estoy en una misión Itachi-niisan nada complicado solo escolta de estos dos civiles

No crees que te estas arriesgando mucho _ cuestiono con preocupación

No te preocupes sabes que estoy altamente calificado, deberías seguir con tu misión_ aconsejo_ y por cierto de que se trata tu misión

Solo tengo que ir a revisar que las pequeñas aldeas aliadas se encuentren bien mínimo en una semana ya habré concluido

Valla pues debo continuar nii-san cuídate y nos vemos en una semana en la base

Y así Itachi se fue alejando aun ignorante que esta sería la última vez que viera a su pequeño hermanito en mucho tiempo.

Al haberse alejado lo suficiente de Itachi madara y tobi deshicieron el henge y naruto desapareció a sus clones, procedió a guardar su capa y su máscara dejando ver una cara de tristeza lo cual madara no pudo evitar notar

Que se sucede hijo

Nada padre es solo que nunca me gusto mentirle a Itachi-niisan además este encuentro se consideraría nuestra despedida y no creo volverlo a ver en mucho tiempo

No te preocupes hijo algún día lo volverás a ver eso te lo prometo_ dijo un sonriente madara asiendo que naruto quitara su semblante de tristeza

Siguieron con su camino hacia amegakure el nuevo hogar de nuestro héroe

Y he aquí el nuevo capítulo que les pareció?

Como ya lo tenía listo no me resistí a subirlo

Jejeje hubo muchas sorpresas a que no se esperaban lo de izuna verdad

Me preguntaron si habría harem para naruto, pues la verdad no sé si lo valla a hacer hasta ahora solo tenía en mente darle una pareja pero sería un personaje de mi invención. Así que lo pensare y luego les aviso si será un narutoXharem

Bueno mi fic lo actualizare cada semana su no me surge algún inconveniente

Como creen que reaccionaran la familia Uchiha, Hyuga además de hiruzen y jiraiya al enterarse de que naruto se ha ido

Cuanto tiempo le tomara a su familia darse cuenta de su ausencia

Quien ganara la apuesta y cuál será el premio

Esto y más en el próximo capitulo


	3. bienvenidos a amegakure

Notas:

- este es el primer fic que escribo así que si encuentran errores les pido una disculpa

- naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de kishimoto-sama.

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

Aclaraciones:

Todos los jinchurikis serán de la misma edad de naruto a lo mucho se llevaran dos o tres años a excepción de roshi y han ellos si seguirán teniendo la edad que les dio kishimoto

No habrá masacre uchiha dado que minato y fugaku son amigos y pudieron llegar a un acuerdo favoreciendo a los dos

Mikoto y fugaku tendrán una actitud más relejada y bromista, en cuanto a Mikoto solo diré que no es bueno hacerla enojar ya que da más miedo que el propio shinigami

Natsumi al igual que naruto tiene ojos azules y cabello rubio la única diferencia es que natsumi no tiene las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas.

Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el capítulo anterior akatsuki será una organización dedicada a proteger a los jinchurikis.

Si tienes dudas solo pregunten y las responderé con gusto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 3: bienvenidos a amegakure

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cuanto falta para llegar niisan _ preguntó naruto exasperando a tobi

Ya te dije que aún falta mucho no seas impaciente_ contesto un poco enojado

Valla quien pensaría que sería un gruñón

No soy gruñón pero cual quiera se sale de sus casillas si haces la misma pregunta cada 3 minutos por 2 horas

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente lo cual solo se dio cuenta madara

(Por que me pasa esto a mí solo quiero tener un viaje tranquilo no puedo creer que me quejaba de izuna, no puedo creer que allá podido resistir esto por 4 días)_ madara suspiro resignado por el comportamiento de su hermano y su hijo.

Ne tobi tu mascara es de dulce_ pregunto naruto con malicia disfrazada de inocencia

Claro que no y si lo fuera no te compartiría

Naruto sonrió de manera macabra ya que esa era la respuesta que esperaba_ eres un hermano egoísta_ se lanzó sobre tobi con intención de quitarle la máscara _ te enseñare a compartir

Naruto y tobi forcejeaban por obtener la máscara, aunque evidentemente tobi tenía más fuerza que naruto este le estaba dando pelea.

Tobi logro hacer que naruto soltara su máscara enviándolo a volar a una distancia lejana.

Naruto aterrizo sobre una chica de piel morena ojos naranjas y cabello verde.

Naruto se levantó de inmediato pidiendo disculpas_ en verdad lo siento no fue mi intención _ ayudo a la chica a levantarse dándose cuenta que venía acompañada por un chico de cabello marrón y ojos cafés

Antes de que ´pudieran hablar apropiada mente apareció un grupo de 5 ninjas

1: oye niño no deberías estar tan cerca de esos demonios

Por qué dicen que son demonios _ cuestiono aun sabiendo la posible respuesta

2: porque ellos son los demonios de seis y siete colas

Los dos mencionados bajaron la mirada sabiendo que ahora que aquel chico sabía que eran jinchurikis los abandonaría y dudaban poder escapar de sus perseguidores.

Naruto ante esto se molestó mucho como podían hablar así de estos chicos prácticamente ellos les habían salvado la vida al convertirse en jinchurikis dado que los bijus habían sido corrompidos por el odio y la maldad. Sin dar aviso alguno naruto decapito a todos los ninjas con un kunai.

Ustedes son solo escoria que no merecía vivir _ hablo naruto a los ahora decapitados ninjas_ se día la vuela observando a los jinchurikis_ hola me presento, mi nombre es Naruto Na… Uchiha tengo 7 años. Y ustedes son?(aun no me acostumbro a decir que soy un uchiha jejeje es raro siempre quise ser del mismo clan que sasuke y ahora lo soy)_ sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos

Yo soy Fü tengo 8 años _ respondió la chica

Y mi nombre es Utakata tengo 10 años.

Un gusto conocerlos _ en eso llegaron tobi y madara los jinchurikis se asustaron y se pusieron en guardia

Naruto-niisan estas bien en verdad tobi lo siente

Naruto le dio la espalda a tobi aparentando estar enojado_ no lo siento tobi ya no eres mi hermano_ sonrió con malicia observando a utakata el cual se intimido un poco_ ahora tengo a un nuevo hermano y a una hermana _ comento abrazando a fu y a utakata.

Tobi empezó a hacer un melodrama digno de cualquier actor

Madara observaba esto alejado prestando más atención a los cadáveres decapitados que se encontraban en ese lugar camino tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a naruto observándolo cuidadosamente

Que fue lo que sucedió aquí y por qué hay ninjas muertos_ cuestionó con gran seriedad

Esos ninjas trataban de matar a utakata y a fu no podía permitir eso padre además es nuestra misión proteger a los jinchurikis y eso fue lo que hice _ respondió con simpleza

De acuerdo comprendo y que has ahora con ellos

Eso no lo pensé _ rio nerviosamente _ que sugieres padre

Que vallan con nosotros a la aldea allá serán bien recibidos_ madara sonrió dándoles confianza a los jinchurikis

Eso es estupendo y ustedes que piensan_ hablo a los jinchurikis

Estamos de acuerdo_ respondieron los dos

Y así se retomó el camino hacían amegakure sin hacerse esperar otra discusión entre tobi y naruto. Si eso sigue así madara de seguro intente arrancarse los oídos o arráncales las cuerdas bucales a tobi y naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Danzo se encontraba tranquilamente en su oficina realizando el papeleo como odiaba hacerlo suspiro y considero prudente llamar a quienes naruto les dejo una carta para entregárselas calculo que Itachi llegaría ese mismo día así que procedió a enviar a sus ANBUS a buscar a aquellas personas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento esperando a naruto de repente apareció un ANBU diciéndole que lo danzo lo llamaba. Jiraiya con gran curiosidad se dirigió asía allá.

Este mismo suceso sucedía con hiruzen y las familias hyuga y uchiha cercanos a naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi llego a la base de raíz dándose cuenta que hay se encontraba su familia demás de en tercer hokage y el gama sennin y la familia hyuga.

Bueno ya que todos estamos aquí tengo algo importante que anunciar que nos incumbe a todos_ guardo un momento silencio haciendo que el habiente se tensara_ naruto se ha ido de la aldea hoy se cumple una semana de su partida

QUE!?- fue el grito de enojo que dio Mikoto _ como se te ocurre viejo decrepito decirnos hasta ahora eso niño mal agradecido porque no se fue a despedir con quien se fue por que no me respondes_ hablo rápidamente Mikoto haciendo que el entenderle fuera difícil, y el pobre de danzo ahora esa zarandeado por ella sin compasión alguna.

Miko-chan creo que sería mejor que los soltaras_ sugirió fugaku al ver el color azulado que tomaba danzo

Mikoto lo soltó de mala gana danzo callo de rodillas recuperando el preciado aire que había perdido

Danzo procedió a entregarles el pergamino que les correspondía a cada quien dando un lapso de tiempo para que lo leyeran, al terminar todos tenían un semblante de tristeza

Naruto antes de irse lanzo una apuesta _ todos centraron su atención a danzo_ esta se trata de ver cuánto tiempo se tarda su familia en darse cuenta de que se ha ido con la única regla de que nadie que este enterado lo mencione ya que será descalificado y recibirá un castigo que naruto impondrá_ todos se pusieron pálidos con la mención de un castigo dado por naruto_ así que cuanto tiempo calculan

Cada quien le dio su respuesta a danzo_ bueno esto quedara así

Jiraiya 1 años

Hiruzen 2 años y medio

Los uchiha 2 años y medio

Los hyuga 4 años

Naruto 3 años

Y por último yo 4 años

Les deseo suerte porque algo me dice que naruto será el ganador_ comento danzo con una sonrisa diabólica.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de la reunión Jiraiya salió de la base con dirección a la torre del hokage pues debía de cumplir con la encomienda que le dio naruto, entro por la ventana sonriendo al ver como minato sufría por el papelea

Hola minato como estas _ pregunto entrando por la ventana

Bien sensei muy ocupado con este papeleo y a que debo tu visita

Pues veras he decidido comenzar a entrenar a natsumi _ esta revelación dejo impresionado a minato

Valla me alegra oír eso cundo empezaran

Mañana avísale que la veo en el campo de entrenamiento 42 a las 8:00 am

Claro sensei _ respondió sonriendo

Bueno pues suerte con tu papeleo_ respondió saliendo

Gracias la necesitare_ comento con pesar_ TE MALDIGO INTERMINABLE PAPELEO _ fue la exclamación que se escuchó por todo konoha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La familia Namikaze-uzumaki cenaba tranquilamente

Bueno pues les tengo un anuncio que hacerles mejor dicho son dos y so grandes noticias_ hablo minato con una gran sonrisa

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con atención

Natsumi desde este día serás la sucesora para ser la líder de los clanes _ revelo con gran felicidad _ además que a partir de mañana entrenaras con jiraiya-sensei para volverte más fuerte.

Las dos mujeres felices festejaban estos acontecimientos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y compañía estaban en la entrada de la aldea aun que es mucho decir ya que solo se podían observar unas gigantescas torres de metal y una gran tormenta.

Este lugar es muy lúgubre_ comento fu

Madara y tobi sonrieron aunque a este no se le podía ver

No deberían sacar conclusiones tan rápido _madara y tobi comenzaron a caminar seguidos por los niños.

Llegaron frente a las torres y pudieron observar que estas servía como muralla al igual que la lluvia la que se podía observar la aldea en todo se esplendor con construcciones impresionantes y en el centro una torre con gran altura.

{Por si no entendieron ya que no soy muy buena para describir las torres de metal sirven como muralla protegiendo a la aldea además de que la lluvia solo es para detectar enemigos o ninjas que se ingresen a la aldea sin permiso y la torre que se encuentra en el centro en la torre de los dioses el hogar de akatsuki}

Tomaron dirección a la torre que se encontraba en el centro los aldeanos que venía pasar a madara y tobi los saludaban con una gran sonrisa y mucho respeto. Al entrar a la torre se dirigieron a un gran salón donde se podía ver una mesa en la cual 9 figuras con capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas se distinguían

Todas las sombras observaron a los niños con curiosidad y después de presentaciones tomaron dirección a un salón con mucho espacio y en el centro un dibujo de una estrella de 10 puntas dentro de un círculo que abarcaba casi la mitad de la habitación además de una estatua en forma de lobo de la cual se percibía en resplandor morado y detrás de ella las estatuas correspondientes a los demás bijus incluido el juubi.

Donde estamos_ cuestiono naruto

Esta sala es especial aquí los bijus pueden comunicarse atreves de las estatuas aquí realizaremos el ritual de sellado hijo _ respondió madara con seriedad

Los akatsukis ahora reconocidos como nagato yahiko zetsu kisame hidan kakuzo sasori y deidara tomaron posición en cada una de las puntas a acepción de konan que se quedó acompañando a fu y utakata

Es hora de iniciar hijo ponte en medio de la estrella y mantente relajado _naruto obedeció, madara y tobi se colocaron en los lugares que sobraban y dio comienzo el ritual todo comenzaron a hacer sellos en una sincronía perfecta, la estatua del lobo comenzó a brillar con más intensidad siendo se diga por el dibujo en el piso, un rayo de luz salió de la estatua dirigiéndose a naruto dándole justo en el abdomen tirándolo al suelo, duro un par de minutos hasta que el ritual llego a su fin.

Malditos humanos patéticos me hicieron esperar mucho_ dijo naruto con una voz demoniaca levantándose del suelo

Lo siento hishua-sama pero no habíamos podido encontrar un contenedor que usted mereciera_ respondió madara haciendo una reverencia

Olvida eso ya, ahora dime que harás con este mocoso

Lo entrenare y el será el siguiente líder de akatsuki y amegakure, ya que el sea convertido en mi hijo legalmente.

Y de quien era hijo o acaso es un huérfano

No nada de eso él era hijo de minato Namikaze y kushina uzumaki pero el niño no era tomado en cuenta a pesar de que tiene un gran potencial

Y le implantaras el sharingan?

Si le implantare el sharingan de uno de mis hermanos para que lo desarrolle apropiada mente y no tenga problemas.

Buena elección, te recomiendo que se lo implantes ahora

Como usted diga hishua-sama _ madara voltio a ver a konan _ será mejor que los lleves a descansar ya que cuando naruto se recupere entrenaran junto a el

Konan obedeció y guio a los jinchurikis a sus respectivas habitaciones

Bien entre todos entrenaras a los tres así que organicen los entrenamiento _ madara desapareció junto con naruto para poder implantarle el sharingan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo sus Reviews me animan mucho y eso ayuda a mi inspiración jejeje

Pues como ya vimos naruto se convirtió en un jinchuriki de un biju legendario.

Yahiko sigue vivo eso lo explicare después.

Mikoto casi mata a danzo jajajaja me dio risa escribir esa parte

Y una convocatoria para todos aquel o aquellos que adivinen cual es el número de colas del biju legendario podrá elegir un personaje para que ayude a nuestro villano

Espero sus Reviews y nos vemos para la próxima


	4. PISTA SOBRE EL BIJU LEGENDARIO

Les daré una pista acerca el biju legendario

El junto con el juubi fueron los primeros en existir el juubi es más débil que el además de que el Rikudou Sennin creo a partir de el a los 9 bijus dividiendo su poder mas no su alma por esa razón sigue existiendo y ha recuperado su chakra y fuerza La razón por la que el cuerpo del juubi está encerrado en la luna es porque fue corrompido por el odio y la maldad y el Rikudou sennin tuvo que despojarlo de su alma y dividirla o trocándole una parte a cada biju incluido hishua.

Ahora que les di muchas pistas analícenlo y espero sus respuesta cada uno tendrá tres oportunidades 


	5. capitulo 4 : sucesos

Hola aquí el nuevo capitulo

Nadie ha podido adivinar la cantidad de colas que posee hishua el biju legendario les pondré un rango para que tengan más posibilidades

Dejo en claro que no tiene 10 ni 11 piensen engrande

El rango es de 30 - 50

Y recuerden de la división de su poder surgieron los 9 bijus

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 4: sucesos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fue recobrando la conciencia poco a poco, no pudo ver donde estaba ya que todo se encontraba oscuro, se llevó las manos al rostro y pudo sentir unas vendas que cubrían sus ojos, hizo el intento por quitárselas.

_ No lo hagas tus ojos no están totalmente recuperados _ oyó la voz de madara

_padre que fue lo que sucedió?_

_ después del sellado hishua-sama sugirió que te implantara el sharingan para que tuvieras una recuperación más rápida_

_ Cuanto tiempo tendré que estar así_

_ Más o menos por una o dos semanas_

_ madara-niisan ya está listo el plan de entrenamiento de naruto_ se escuchó la voz de izuna

_ De acuerdo, naruto al recuperarte comenzaras el entrenamiento con los akatsukis_

_está bien _ contesto con simpleza quedándose callado

_ no te gusto la idea naruto-kun_ pregunto izuna un poco extrañado por como respondió naruto

_ no es eso… es solo que no seré un estorbo para ellos_

_ saca esas ideas de tu cabeza hijo ya que ahora eres mi sueros y vete acostumbrando porque desde ahora eres parte de nuestra familia_ madara animo a naruto logrando que sonriera

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un año después

Natsumi se encontraba entrenando con jiraiya

_Natsumi hoy se acaba tu entrenamiento felicidades_ comento jiraiya sonriendo

_Eh! Pero no fue muy poco tiempo _

_Si pero ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte _

_genial gracias por entrenarme jiraiya-sensei_

Jiraiya sonrió esa niña sí que era sorprendente_ por cierto feliz cumpleaños_ después de decir eso desapareció dejando sola a natsumi

Natsumi tomo dirección a su casa en el camino iba meditando todo lo que aprendió fue muy difícil llego a su casa y fue recibida por sus padres

_hola natsumi-chan _ saludo su madre

_ Bien oka-san, jiraiya-sensei dio por terminado mi entrenamiento_

_te felicito hija, ahora celebraremos tu cumpleaños y el que hallas acabado tu entrenamiento que te parece si vamos a comer ramen_

Natsumi se puso muy feliz y subió rápidamente a su habitación para arreglarse. Al terminar salió de su cuarto y paso junto al cuarto de naruto no se atrevió a entrar pero se dio cuenta que al ser gemelos también era el cumpleaños de su hermano, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con sus padres que estaban esperándola

_ oka-san naruto-niisan no ira con nosotros_ pregunto causando un gran desconcierto de sus padres

_por qué preguntas hija_ minato pregunto con intriga

_pues casi nunca veo a nii-san con nosotros siempre esta con sasuke o hinata y creo que parece más hermano de ellos que mío, ni siquiera parece de nuestra familia_

Minato y kushina se vieron entre si natsumi tenía razón se la pasaba más con los uchiha que con ellos

_ Bueno que te parece si vamos a buscarlo lo más seguro es que este con sasuke_ minato hablo con determinación

La familia salió junta con dirección al complejo uchiha al llegar no encontraron a nadie en casa, se dirigieron al complejo hyuga donde recibieron la misma respuesta a excepción que los sirvientes comentaron que la familia fue a comer barbacoa

_ Minato no crees que nuestro hijo este en casa_ comento kushina disimulando su preocupación

_ tal vez tengas razón iré a revisar_ minato desapareció en un destello

Minato entro directamente a la habitación de su hijo y no encontró nada, observo detenidamente todo a su alrededor parecía abandonado una simple habitación sombría y que no había sido usada hace mucho, reviso los muebles obteniendo el mismo resultado

Un pequeño calendario llamo su atención esa fecha había sido hace un año eso no podía ser posible como no se habían dado cuenta regreso con su familia con una expresión de tristeza

_ Que sucede amor_ pregunto con preocupación kushina

_ Naruto no está al parecer se fue hace un año debemos ver si sus amigos saben algo_

Toda la familia se dirigió al local de barbacoa y hay encontraron a todas las personas cercanas a naruto la familia de sasuke de hinata incluso danzo hiruzen y jiraiya

Al verlos entrar el grupo centro su atención en ellos

_ sensei naruto no sabe dónde está naruto_ pegunto con preocupación minato

_ No porque lo preguntas que ustedes al ser sus padres deberían saber_

Los mencionados bajaron la cabeza

_ no sabemos sensei al parecer naruto se ha ido _

_ ha gane páguenme_ exclamo jiraiya Itachi fugaku y Hiashi bajaron la cabeza derrotados

_ Que sucede aquí _ exclamo kushina desconcertada viendo como cada uno sacaba un fajo de billetes

_ Pues estamos cerrando nuestra apuesta _ comento Itachi con expresión seria

_ ustedes ya sabían de esto? Como pudieron no decirnos nada_ pregunto una desesperada kushina

_pues eso sería romper el acuerdo que teníamos y no pensaba perder _ jiraiya sonrió felizmente guardando su dinero

Después de eso le contaron a la familia lo que sabía de la "desaparición" de naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la noche un pequeño zorro aprecio frente a naruto el cual se encontraba leyendo algunos pergaminos

_ Que sucede kari_ pregunto observando a la pequeña zorrita

_ naruto-kun danzo-sama dice que desea hablar contigo_

_ De acuerdo gracias por avisarme kari puedes retirarte_ la invocación desapareció y naruto saco un pergamino colocándolo en el suelo escribiendo símbolos con un poco de su sangre el pergamino comenzó a brillar y se proyectaron las siluetas de varias personas

_ Hola que sucede danzo-jiji_

_ pues casi nada solo que perdiste la apuesta _ danzo comenzó a reírse como un demente

_ debe ser una mentira que fue lo que sucedió_ grito un poco enojado

_ Pues al parecer tu hermanita quería pasar su cumpleaños contigo y eso hiso que se dieran cuenta_ hablo Itachi ya que danzo seguía riéndose como demente

_ hmp_ naruto no podía creérselo en ese momento entro tobi a la habitación

_ Que tienes ototo porque gritas_

_ Por nada solo que… PERDÍ LA APUESTA _ grito a todo pulmón

Tobi comenzó a reírse imitando a danzo

_ Jajajaja nii-san me debe mucho dinero _ tobi salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta pero aún se podía escuchar sus risas demenciales.

Naruto se encontraba más que enojado como era eso posible el perdió una apuesto acaso seria el fin del mundo no, no podía ser cierto

_ vamos naruto no te enojes solo es una apuesta_ comento sasuke

Naruto suspiro resignado_ bien y quien fue el ganador_

_ yo mocoso_ contesto jiraiya

_ y que es lo que quieres como premio_

Jiraiya lo medito por unos momentos_ pues podrías decirnos la parte de la historia que no conocemos sobre tu abandono, por ejemplo ¿con quién te fuiste? ¿Dónde estás ?_

_ pues no creo que sea conveniente hablar así por que no mejor dentro de 4 años nos reunimos en esas fechas serán los exámenes chunnin y debo asistir_

_ de acuerdo mocoso acepto tu propuesta_

_ bueno pues me despido nos veremos pronto _ se cortó la comunicación y cada quien se retiró a sus respectivos hogares

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La familia Namikaze se encontraba en casa meditando todo lo que habían descubierto hoy, natsumi subió las escaleras con dirección a su habitación deteniéndose frente a la de su hermano, entro observando todo detenidamente, en uno de los estantes se podía observar un pergamino lo tomo y decidió abrirlo para ver que contenía solo que para ella era imposible abrirlo bajo a la sala de estar para mostrárselo a sus padres.

_ Madre padre he encontrado este pergamino en la habitación de naruto paro me ha sido imposible afrailo_

Minato y kushina vieron con interés el pergamino. Minato abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

Minato Namikaze Yondaime hokage

Yo naruto uzumaki Namikaze renuncio a los clanes Namikaze y uzumaki no deseo tener nada que ver con esos clanes. En vista de que mis padres no cuidan de mi adecuadamente e encontrado a alguien que acepto hacerse cargo de mí, también este documento es para comunicarle mi abandono de la aldea así como para solicitar su aprobación para salir sin problemas.

Desde ahora seré parte del clan uchiha certificando formalmente que he sido adoptado por uchiha madara.

Minato no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo su hijo había rechazado a sus clanes, se había ido con uchiha madara como podía ser eso posible el debería de estar muerto, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esta cruel revelación

_ minato tenemos que hacer algo no podemos dejar que naruto este con alguien que se supone debería estar muerto_ comento con desesperación kushina

_ Lo sé pero nada podemos hacer estos papeles son legales, naruto ya no está bajo nuestra custodia ahora él es del clan uchiha, además esto fue hace un año no creo que podamos remediar las cosas_ bajo la cabeza derrotado

Y así la familia Namikaze se lamentaba por su idiotez y falta de atención a su hijo y sobre todo por no haberlo cuidado adecuadamente

{Como odie escribir esta parte, me dieron ganas de matarlos pero no puedo son necesarios para la historia ¬¬}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dos años después del descubrimiento de la huida de naruto

_ naruto ya es hora después de tres años es hora de que veamos los resultados de tu entrenamiento_

Naruto lo observo con tranquilidad _ me alegra escuchar eso izuna-niisan_

Los dos tomaron dirección a la sala donde se encontraban las estatuas de los bijus donde se encontraban todo akatsuki y los dos jinchurikis

_ Bien hijo ya que tu entrenamiento a finalizado te realizaremos un prueba para ver qué tan bueno ha sido tu progreso_ comento madara

Naruto paso satisfactoriamente cada una de las pruebas impuesta por los miembros de akatsuki solo faltaba una

_ahora veremos el desarrollo de tu doujutsu _

Naruto concentro para activar su sharingan al abrirlos se podían apreciar tres tomoes demostrando que lo había desarrollado bien pero algo que nadie esperaba fue el repentino cambio del sharingan normal a un Mangekyō Sharingan ya los pocos segundos cambio de nuevo Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno y sin perder tiempo cambio al Rinnegan.

Todos miraban sorprendidos a naruto

_ me sorprendes mucho hijo mes siento orgulloso de ti y como has pasado todas las pruebas te daré un año de descanso después de que eso tiempo pase deberás viajar para adquirir experiencia_ madara en verdad nunca se esperó eso estaba feliz no pudo haber deseado un mejor hijo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto vagaba por la guarida no encontraba nada interesante que hacer ya había pasado una semana desde la prueba y se encontraba muy aburrido, tomo dirección ala biblioteca que poseían entro con desinterés observando cada uno de los libros que a juzgar por su apariencia parecían muy antiguos.

Dirigió su atención a uno en específico era un libro blanco y no tenía ningún título, lo tomo y comenzó a ojearlo y lo primero que observo fue una profecía

Susanoo antiguo guerrero obsequio a un humano su arma más poderosa

La gran espada ame no marokumo no tsurugi

Algún día surgirá un guerreo capaz de encontrarla y de volver a portarla

A naruto le pereció extraño y siguió leyendo más de aquel libro tan intrigante.

Después de unas horas lo termino que dando fascinado y después de analizarlo se dio una idea de donde se podía encontrar aquella espada. Fue a su habitación sello vario equipo ninja además de suministros dejando una nota en la mesa de la cocina segura alguien la vería.

Salió con una sola idea encontrar esa espada y ser su nuevo potador

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camino por varios días hasta llevar al monte Izu saco un mapa que había encontrado junto el libro lo reviso y tomo rumbo a una cueva entro sin preocupación con una antorcha para alumbrar su camino

_ Quien osa invadir este lugar sagrado_ se escuchó una voz que imponía gran respeto y reflejaba gran poder

Naruto al escuchar aquello se incoó en forma respetuosa_ la mentó interrumpir así poderoso guardián solo he venido a realizar las pruebas para ver si soy digno de portar aquello que tu cuidas _

_ hm ya veremos humano si eres capaz de superar mis pruebas_ De repente todo alrededor cambio _ veamos si puedes con esto te daré a elegir tres opciones y deberás elegir una

La primera en un mundo donde la paz existe pero no tus seres queridos

La segunda es un mundo lleno de guerras en donde tú eres el amo y gobernante por el poder de la gran espada ame no marokumo no tsurugi

La última es un mundo donde tú no existes pero todos aquellos que valoras están a salvo y bien felices

Y bien que eliges humano _

_ elijo la última_ contesto con seguridad sin ni siquiera pensar

El guardan se encontraba impresionado en todos los años nunca alguien que intentara obtener la espada había elegido la última opción_ buena elección humano

Todo regreso a la normalidad pero la cueva se encontraba iluminada dejando ver un enorme tigre blanco de azul azules_ te has ganado la espada ahora hay que ver si te considera digno de ella_ le entrego la espada la cual era de plata pura con doble filo y completamente recta a diferencia de las katanas

Naruto tomo entre sus manos la espada y una gran luz lo envolvió, al desaparecer aquel resplandor naruto emanaba un aura pura y con un gran poder dando a entender que la espada lo había aceptado

_ desde ahora eres su portador llévala con orgullo y utilízala para traer paz en este mundo también te entregare mi contrato de invocación mi nombre es suiko y será un placer servirle naruto-sama _

_ Gracias el honor es todo mío pero no me llames tan formalmente suiko desde ahora eremos compañeros_ naruto le sonrió y procedió a firmar el contrato el animal se despidió y desapareció dejando un pergamino rojo diciéndolo que él creía que era el indicado para realizar esa misión

Naruto lo abrió con mucha curiosidad y comenzó a leerlo

De las 9 puertas de infierno encontraras un camino

Capaz de funcionar de nuevo el poder del dios caído

Convirtiéndote en su nuevo portador.

Pero ten cuidado ya que estarás en peligro inminente

Sin contar que podrás revivir aquella criatura que no ha sido purificada

Haciendo que los sucesos del pasado se vuelvan a repetir causando destrucción.

Naruto salió tranquilamente de aquella cueva con un arma y un nuevo compañero para cumplir aquella misión que le ha sido encomendada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: sugoi yo el elegido que emociónate espero que les haya gustado dattebayo

Misaki: Y he aquí el siguiente capítulo les pido disculpas por no haber publicado la semana pasada pues la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración sufrí de un bloque .

Naruto: que no les engañe se estuvo haciendo mensa buscando información sobre la nueva temporada de kuroshitsuji

Misaki: naruto no divulgues mis secreto *con sonrisa macabra* sino te dejare sin ramen

Naruto: *llora dramáticamente* no lo siento además no he dicho nada sobre las *Misaki la tapa la boca*

Misaki: calla que eso es para el próximo capítulo *aun sosteniendo a naruto* como vieron salió una espada legendaria y esa espada si existe me base en la leyenda de yamata no orochi si quieren más detalles pueden checarlo en Wikipedia. Espero le haya gustado cualquier duda no duden en preguntarme y aclaro de una vez no habrá harem para naruto

Naruto: si es demasiado pervertida como para no meter escenas de leemon

Misaki: naruto *grita enojada* nos vemos para la próxima queridos lectores espero que naruto sobreviva a su golpiza *la rodeo una aura oscura y se acerca a naruto con una katana *

Naruto: pues novemos para la otra queridos lectores n.n/ *sale corriendo despavorido*


	6. Capítulo 5: revelaciones

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 5: revelaciones

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraba óbito tranquilamente observando a través de la ventana hasta que apareció una persona utilizando una capa haciendo imposible ver de quien se trataba

_ óbito-sama no ha llegado información que tal vez le interese _

_ y de que se trata_ pregunto con tranquilidad

_ se nos ha informado que la espada legendaria del dios Susanoo ha encontrado ha sido asignada a un nuevo portador_

_ estas seguro de eso, no será un pimple rumor_

_ No lo siento óbito-sama, he ido a verificarlo yo mismo y la espada ya no se encuentra en ese lugar es más ni siquiera en guardián se encuentra hay _

_ sabes que fue el elegido para portarla _

_ según nuestros informantes la persona que porta la espada es naruto uchiha _

_ hm ya veo así que el hijo de mi sensei_ óbito medito un poco la información recibida_ eso significa que la profecía está por cumplirse y no puedo permitir eso mis planes deben segur su rumbo, lo mejor sería utilizar "ese" jutsu en el_

Aquella persona aprecio estremecerse un poco _ está seguro óbito-sama sabe que es muy peligroso más que ese niño es hijo de madara uchiha, además si lo utiliza su tiempo de vida se verá reducido _

_ eso no tiene importancia tu sabes que el completar el plan ojo de la luna es mi único objetivo en la vida para llegar a obtener la paz que tanto deseamos retírate_

Al recibir la orden aquella persona desapareció dejando solo nuevamente a óbito

_ pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo rin y el mundo sentirá lo que es el verdadero dolor_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto se encontraba frente a la entrada de la torre de los dioses, entro sin apuraciones

_NARUTO_ se escuchó el giro de konan y fu al parecer muy enojadas haciendo que naruto temiera por su vida

Konan llego de inmediato tomando del cuello de la sudadera a naruto _ Donde te habías metido mocoso insolente porque no me avisaste que saldrías que es lo que tienes en la cabeza que no piensas me tenías preocupada_ naruto era zarandeado sin compasión y comenzaba a ponerse un poco azul

_konan suelta a naruto-niisan lo estás matando_ exclamo fu al llegar y ver a naruto azul

Konan lo soltó de inmediato haciendo que naruto callera al suelo al sentirse libre comenzó a tomar bocanadas desesperadas de aire

_ AIRE, AIRE tan hermoso cuanto te extrañe_ ya recuperado se levantó_ valla konan me recuerdas mucho a Mikoto que acaso ustedes se conocen _

_ no quieras evadir el tema naruto donde diablos estabas _ pregunto konan aun enojada conteniéndose para no volverlo a arcar

_ sería mejor si todos están presentes ya que creo que esto lo sorprenderá_ respondió naruto con una sonrisa

Todos lo akatsukis se encontraban reunidos a petición de naruto

_ Y bien que están importante que nos mandaste llamas _ pregunto madara con seriedad

_ Los llame por esto _ naruto saca la espada mostrándosela a todos madra y izuna casi se desmallan no podía ser esa la espada legendaria del dios Susanoo no debía de ser una equivocación

_ naruto de donde la sacaste _ pregunto izuna aparentando estar tranquilo pero por dentro estaba casi explotando de emoción

_ pues encontré en la biblioteca un libro que hablaba de esta espada decidí investigar más sobre ella y encontré el lugar donde estaba guarda además de que me he convertido en su nuevo portador _

Nadie podía creérselo con esa espada naruto podía ser imparable, al verlas caras de confusión naruto salió dejando a todos con sus pensamientos, entro a su habitación dejo la espada guardada en un pergamino y salió con dirección a la biblioteca tenía que investigar todo lo relacionado con esa nueva profecía.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Llevaba dos semanas con esa profecía y aun no la entendía del todo

De las 9 puertas de infierno encontraras un camino

Capaz de funcionar de nuevo el poder del dios caído

Convirtiéndote en su nuevo portador.

Pero ten cuidado ya que estarás en peligro inminente

Sin contar que podrás revivir aquella criatura que no ha sido purificada

Haciendo que los sucesos del pasado se vuelvan a repetir causando destrucción.

_ ototo llevas mucho tiempo metido en la biblioteca que es lo ocurre_ pregunto izuna apareciendo frente a naruto

_nada hermano es solo que necesito descifrar esta profecía_

_quizá yo pueda ayudarte _

_ tienes razón_ naruto comenzó a leerla en voz alta

De las 9 puertas de infierno encontraras un camino

Capaz de funcionar de nuevo el poder del dios caído

Convirtiéndote en su nuevo portador.

Pero ten cuidado ya que estarás en peligro inminente

Sin contar que podrás revivir aquella criatura que no ha sido purificada

Haciendo que los sucesos del pasado se vuelvan a repetir causando destrucción.

_ Valla resulta muy interesante y que as descubierto_

_Pues solo algunas cosas las 9 puestas del infierno las he analizado y he encontrado algo, por todo el continente elemental hay varias montañas que son denominadas puertas al infierno podría ser que hay se encuentre lo que busco _

_ si suena lógico además también menciona algo sobre "un camino" se me ocurre que podría ser los caminos que son otorgados por el Rikudou sennin y menciona y poder del dios caído que podría ser el _

_ Pero que es lo que tengo que buscar eso aún no lo entiendo, tienes alguna idea nii-san_

_ Si tengo algo en mente según las leyendas en Rikudou sennin llevaba consigo un collar con 9 magatamas quizás eso sea lo que tengas que buscar _

_ Eso es ahora tiene sentido _ exclamo con gran emoción naruto_ tengo que ir a buscar cada magatama en cada una de las montañas al juntarlas todas obtendré el poder que tuvo el Rikudou sennin en todo su esplendor aun que lo preocupante es lo que menciona de la criatura que en pasado creo caos y tengo el presentimiento de que se trata del juubi _

Izuna medito cada una de las palabras que dijo naruto a decir verdad no se oía tan descabellado y tenía mucho sentido _ ototo hay descubierto los secretos de otra profecía_ izuna le sonrió_ y ya sabes a donde tienes que ir

_ Si ya tengo localizados los 9 lugares adonde debo de ir _

_ Y cuales son _

_ El monte fuji, shikoku, ogasawa

Las montañas Ryukyu, hokkaido, honshu

La laguna ogasawara, kyushu, kitadake

_ valla estoy orgulloso de tu ototo ahora vamos que los demás nos están esperando para cenar _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{Naruto tiene 9 años fu 10 años y utakata 12}

Un año después

Un año ya había pasado desde que naruto se revelo como el elegido para ser el sucesor del Rikudou sennin

Ahora se encontraba con Fu y Utakata frente a la entrada de la aldea ya que hoy partirían en busca de nuevas aventuras

_ estoy orgulloso de ti hijo _ comento madara _ y también de ustedes Fu y Utakata, tendrán un tiempo límite de tres años para que puedan inscribirse en los exámenes chunnin _

Todos se despidieron de los chicos, con tristeza ya que no los verían por un tiempo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tres días llevaban de viaje e hidan sin rumbó fijo

_ naruto adonde iremos ahora ya estoy cansada de caminar _ se quejó fu

_ no te preocupes a una hora de camino eta una pequeña aldea esta noche descansaremos hay_

Llegaron a la aldea, al entrar se percataron de que estaba siendo saqueada por ladrones

_ vamos a intervenir naruto _ pregunto con tranquilidad utakata

_ por supuesto no podemos permitir se lleve a cabo este tipo de injusticias _

Los tres jinchurikis se lanzaron al ataque matando a la mayoría al ver esto los ladrones que quedaban se reunieron en grupo

_ Malditos mocosos como se atreven a desafiarnos _

Ninguno contesto al ver esto los ladrones tenia por su vida y uno de ellos tomo a una pequeña niña como rehén

_ si se acercan esta mocosa sufrirá las consecuencias _

Naruto desenfundo su espada y se lanzó al ataque con mucha velocidad decapitando a aquel que atentaba contra la vida de la pequeña niña

Naruto tomo a la niña en brazos y la llevo con fu

_okami ya deja a esa escoria en paz no valen la pena _ comento fu

Naruto se giró y vio a los ladrones _ vállense de esta lugar y nunca vuelvan la aldea está protegida por okami no ame

Los sujetos salieron corriendo despavoridos

_ te encuentras bien pequeña _ pregunto a la pequeña niña con amabilidad

_ Si okami-sama gracias por salvarme_

_ dime pequeña esos hombres siempre venían a robar a tu aldea_

_ Si _

_ no te preocupes desde ahora eso ya no pasara_ naruto le sonrió a la pequeña dándole confianza

_ Muchas gracias por salvar a mi hija _ agradeció la madre de la pequeña

_ No hay problema señora solo hice lo que debía_

_ me podría decir su nombre _

_ no lo creo posible pero me puede decir okami… okami no ame_

Los tres jinchurikis se hospedaron en un posada que había en la aldea, naruto mando varios clones a buscar una de las 9 puertas del infierno ya que según su investigación una se encontraba muy cerca de esa aldea

A la mañana siguiente naruto se levantó temprano dejo una nota para sus compañeros y emprendió su camino hacia la montaña Ryukyu

Entro sigilosamente era parecida a donde encontró la espada pero se sentía un gran poder que infundía temor

_ Así que has llegado humano me sorprendes nadie había podido resolver la profecía_ se oyó una voz dentro de la cueva

Naruto se quedó en silencio tratando de identificar de donde provenía esa voz

_ según el guardia de la espada ame no marokumo no tsurugi tu eres el elegido para tomar el lugar del Rikudou sennin y traer paz a este mundo _ dentro de la cueva en la parte más oscura de podían observar unos ojos amarillos observando a naruto detenidamente _ pero eso lo juzgare yo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: ya me estoy haciendo fama dattebayo

Misaki: una aclaración antes subí hoy el capítulo por que no podre subirlo para el día que corresponde uno de mis maestros quiere que haga un estudio micro histórico de mi comunidad y tengo que andar haciendo entrevistas y muchas cosas mas

Naruto: espero les haya gustado en los próximos capítulos a lo mucho dos o tres capítulos serán de relleno antes de los exámenes chunnin

Misaki: exacto además tengo planeada una pequeña pela entre óbito y naruto y con esa pelea se desatara el caos y más para naruto *ríe macabramente*

Bueno sin más que decir no leemos en la próxima

p.d: es muy probable que tarde dos semanas en actualizar ya que tengo que ajustar unas cosas además perdí mi libreta de apuntes y recuerdo que era lo que iba a meter en el fic


	7. Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

Apariencia de los personajes

Naruto: ojos negros, cabello del mismo color con algunos mechones rubios largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Lleva puesto unos pantalones negro con una camisa roja en la espalda el logo del clan uchiha con sandalias negras

Fu: lleva puesto unos pescadores azul claro con una blusa del mismo color con cuello en v y sandalias azules

Utakata: lleva puesto un pantalón negro y una playera azul claro en la espalda el dibujo de unas burbujas como lo trae su yukata en la shippuden

Kimiko kishin: cabello negro peinado como miku hatsune ojos rojos, lleva puesto una falda negra tableada y una blusa verde sin mangas con cuello en v

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ no pensé que vinieras tan pronto _ comento aquella voz

_ me fue encomendada la misión de reunir las 9 magatamas para convertirme en el sucesor del Rikudou sennin y traer paz a este mundo y eso es lo que vengo a hacer_ hablo con determinación y coraje

Aquella criatura quedo sorprendida

_ (este humano sí que tiene agallas) estas muy seguro y confiado de que lo lograras, no creo que tú seas digno de ser su sucesor_

A naruto le dolió aquella declaración _ si no soy digno espero poder serlo para traer paz_

_ me gusta tu determinación humano _ aquel ser salió de la oscuridad dejando ver que se trataba de una salamandra de inmenso tamaño _ te daré la magatama y dejare que firmes mi contrato de invocación pero tendrás que romper relaciones con la invocación que poseas_

_ No eso no será posible no puedo ni quiero romper los contratos de invocación que poseo, ellos me han sido leales y no pienso traicionarlos son parte de mi familia_

La salamandra sonrió de forma espeluznante_ felicidades pasaste mi prueba _ le extendió un pergamino y una caja de madera _ aquí tienes mi contrato de invocación y la primera magatama_

Naruto lo miro con algo de desconfianza

_ vamos mocoso ni que te fuera a comer_ la salamandra sonrió macabramente

_ No estoy seguro de eso _ contesto con algo de nerviosismo

La salamandra comenzó a reír macabramente haciendo que a naruto le recorriera un escalofrió por el cuerpo _ no te preocupes mocoso no te are nada_

Naruto firmó el contrato y tomo la caja de madera _ y no me llames mocoso mi nombre es naruto

_ Yo te llamo como quiera MOCOSO_ respondió recalcando la última palabra

_ te arrepentirás _ naruto lo miro de forma amenazante _ lagartija_

_ No me digas así mi nombre es yoshiki _

_ Si tú me dices mocoso yo te digo lagartija_

_ De acuerdo mo…naruto _ yoshiki sentía como su ego fue roto al ser vencido por un humano _ como ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí me voy_ yoshiki desapareció dejando solo a naruto el cual suspiro aliviado y tomo dirección a la aldea en la que se hospedaban

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 mes después

Madara se encontraba en su oficina sentado frente a su escritorio con la mirada perdida en el techo

Izuna entro a la oficina viendo sorprendido el comportamiento de su hermano

_ valla ¿Qué el techo tiene muchas cosas interesantes?_

_hmp_ "contesto" madara

_ ¿qué tienes hermano? Desde que naruto se fue estas distraído y por lo que veo deprimido_

_ tengo miedo de que naruto se entere de la verdad y me odie_

_ no creo que llegue a odiarte, si le explicas la verdad podría llegar a comprender pero lo que no te aseguro es que vuelva a tenerte la misma confianza_

_ crees que no lo sé_ madara suspiro derrotado_ como crees que reacciones cuando se entere de que es descendiente de hashirama

_ Pues no sabría decirte pero debiste de haberle dicho la verdad tu error fue quedarte callado _

_ tienes razón y odio admitirlo crees que podrías contactarlo hoy en la noche para poder hablar con el_

_ Claro hermano dalo por hecho_

Izuna salió de la oficina dejando más tranquilo a madara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto y compañía se encontraban caminando por el bosque con mucha tranquilidad, de repente se oyó un fuerte grito de auxilio y por la voz se podría decir que se trataba de una mujer.

Los tres chicos corrieron para ayudar, al llegar vieron a cinco shinobis renegados acorralando a una chica que por su apariencia parecía ser de la misma edad de naruto

Naruto se quedó observándola detenidamente su cabello negro y sus ojos rojos en los cuales se perdió por un instante, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo.

Fu y utakata rápidamente se lanzaron al ataque matando a cuatro deellos, el ninja que quedaba al ver cómo fueron exterminados sus compañeros tarto de salir uyendo naruto al ver sus intenciones rápidamente lo extermino.

_ Estas bien _ pregunto naruto acercándose a aquella chica

_ Si gracias… cuál es tu nombre_ pregunto viendo fijamente a naruto a los ojos perdiéndose en su mirada

_ Mi nombre es naruto uchiha y el tuyo _ naruto sonrió asiendo que la chica se sonrojara

_ (que linda sonrisa y sus ojos tan lindos ) m..me llamo Kimiko kishin _ contesto sin apartar la mirada de los orbes oscuros de naruto

Los dos se miraron fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Fu noto esto y sonrió perversamente

_ Hola Kimiko-chan mi nombre es fu y él es utakata_ comento sacándolos de su trance

_ Eh.. Hola fu-chan un gusto conocerlos_

_creo que sería buena idea que vinieras con nosotros, verdad naruto _ naruto se sonrojo imitando a hinata

_y…yo no si e..este . yo no s…sé si tu q..quisieras via..jar con no..sotros. Kimiko-chan_ hablo naruto tartamudeando. En konoha hinata sentía un gran orgullo ya que presentía que alguien seguía su ejemplo

_si sería un gusto viajar con ustedes _

Los cuatro continuaron con su camino llegando a las pocas horas a una aldea

_ Kimiko-chan hay algo que me intriga _ comento fu

_ Y de que se trata _

_ Pues veras tengo la curiosidad, ¿Por qué te encontrabas sola con esos bandidos?_

Kimiko bajo la mirada

_ lo siento no quise incomodarte_

_ no te preocupes fu-chan pero creo que sería mejor si lo hablamos en un lugar más privado_

Todos se dirigieron a un hotel pidieron dos habitaciones ya estando solos pusieron atención a Kimiko

_ Pues verán yo pertenezco a un clan casi extinto el clan kishin, mi clan era muy mal visto por nuestra línea de sangre, yo era muy pequeña cuando sucedió entraron a nuestra aldea destruyendo todo mi padre me oculto para que no me sucediera nada cuando salí todo estaba reducido a cenizas en ese día todo mi clan murió, no tuvieron piedad ni siquiera de los demás niños incluido mi hermanito _ Kimiko se encontraba llorando fu se acercó y la abrazo dándole su apoyo

_ hace cuanto poso eso Kimiko-chan _ pregunto naruto

_ fue hace fue hace seis años mi hermano y yo apenas teníamos tres años _

_ Y cuál fue la razón por la cual te capturaron aquellos ninjas_ pregunto utakata con tranquilidad

_ Pues mi línea de sangre es muy poderosa el llamada "semilla del diablo" ayuda a aumentar tus habilidades una clara señal de que esta activada es que mis ojos cambian a negro al parecer aquellos hombre se enteraron que yo la poseía y querían venderme en el mercado negro _

_ ya veo no te preocupes Kimiko-chan desde ahora eres parte de nuestra familia y te protegeremos_ los tres jinchurikis le sonrieron dándole confianza

De repente apareció un pequeño zorrito saltando a la cabeza de naruto

_ hm que sucede Kira_ pregunto intrigado por su aparición

_ naruto izuna-niisan dice que quiere hablar contigo que te comuniques con él lo más pronto posible _ tras a ver dado su mensaje el zorrito desapareció

_ Hum que raro será mejor comunicarme de una ves _ naruto mordió su pulgar asiéndolo sangrar y comenzó a escribir varios sellos en el piso al terminar aquel dibujo se ilumino creando un vórtice en el cual se podía ver a madara e izuna

_ Que sucede hermano _

_ Pues veras naruto madara quiere decirte algo muy importante _ izuna se apartó dándole espacio a madara

Madara se quedó callado por un momento _ tu eres descendiente de hashirama _ soltó sin medir las consecuencias

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que naruto comenzó a reírse

_ Hahaha ya decía yo que tenías aunque sea un poco de sentido del humor otou-san _ naruto continuo riéndose

Madara comenzaba a irritarse al ver que su hijo no le creía _ naruto no estoy bromeando esto es muy enserio _

Al escuchar esto naruto se quedó en silencio

_ Qué pero como yo quien hay no lo puedo creer _ naruto soltó un suspiro _ y como están tan seguro otou-san_

_ Pues veras en las pruebas médicas que te realizo konan arrojaron esos resultados, izuna y yo comenzamos a investigar al respecto y descubrimos que tsunade senju y jiraiya son padres de minato por lo tanto tu eres descendiente de hashirama _

Naruto se quedó en shock sin saber que decir

_ Entonces ellos son mis abuelos hmp _ hablo con seriedad con la mirada baja

_ Naruto me imagino lo que estas pero ellos ni siquiera se imaginan que ya son abuelos, al parecer orochimaru los engaño diciéndoles que su hijo había muerto por eso no saben de tu existencia_

Naruto levanto la mirada _ entonces tengo una nueva misión encontrar a mis abuelos _ sonrió con satisfacción

Madara se encontraba aliviado por ver la buena reacción que había tenido su hijo

_gracias por decírmelo otou-san _

_ no te preocupes hijo, los dejo descansar ya que con lo impacienté que eres de seguro iniciaras tu búsqueda mañana _

_ Sí que me conoces _ naruto sonrió con orgullo

_ pues claro soy tu padre debo de conocerte, bueno si algo mas surge les avisaremos cuídate hijo _

_ Claro otou-san_

La comunicación fue finalizada y los chicos se fueron a su respectiva habitación a descansar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Óbito se encontraba en su oficina hecho una furia pues si la información que recibió era correcta solo significaba una cosa naruto uchiha se estaba convirtiendo en una amenaza para sus planes

_ kuroro_ grito con voz firme al instante apareció una figura encapuchada

_ Si mi señor _

_ quiero que mantengas vigilado a naruto tu misión será esa informándome de cada uno de sus movimientos procura no llamar la atención _

_ Como ordene mi señor_ aquella persona desapareció sin dejar rastro

_ tal vez después de todo si me seas útil naruto-kun _ óbito sonrió retorcidamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se encontraban listos para salir naruto tenía una mirada decidida y llena de esperanza

_ Y adonde nos dirigiremos naruto_ pregunto fu

_ vamos a kiri ese será nuestro primer destino _ contesto con simpleza y voltio a ver a Kimiko _ si deseas podemos dejarte en alguna aldea Kimiko-chan

_ No gracias quisiera acompañarte naruto-kun _ naruto se sonrojo ante esa declaración

_de acuerdo si así lo deseas no tengo ningún inconveniente_

así los cuatro comenzaron su viaje asía kirigakure para iniciar las búsquedas que naruto tenía por misión sin saber que un gran enemigo los asechaba

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misaki: Hola hola aquí el nuevo capítulo sé que dije que esta semana no publicaría pero ya le avance bastante a mi trabajo y pues la inspiración llego a mi

Y por ciertas felicidades a los tres ganadores del concurso los cuales fueron:

chivotenkai

gerymaru

el yo de tu mente

Felicidades ya chivitenkai y gerymaru me mandaron sus personajes y uno de ellos apareció en este capítulo así que el yo de tu mente espero ya descripción de tu personaje

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y como pudieron ver naruto recibió un flechazo con Kimiko y aclaro si ella será su pareja y creo ya lo dijo pero vuelvo a repetirlo en este fic no habrá harem aparte de eso acepto sugerencias

Ay algo que tengo que decirles al principio en mi fic en la huida de naruto su familia se daría cuenta de inmediato pero las escenas me parecieron demasiado cursis y decidí cambiarlo, en si lo que cambie fue que no metí la persecución de naruto y una pequeña pelea entre minato y naruto pro solo de palabras.

Bueno eso fue todo por esta semana

Y ya sabes alguna duda no duden en preguntarme

Club Eliza OwO: me preguntaste algo sobre orochimaru me encantaría decírtelo pero seria revelarte parte de la trama asi que lo siento pero te dejare con la duda.

Asta la próxima n.n/


	8. Capítulo 7: Hermanos

Descricion de personajes

Nombre: Kuroro

Creador: chivotenkai

Apellido/clan: Kishin

Sexo: hombre

Aspecto: Cabello largo color café con ojos rojos

Edad: Similar a la de Naruto, si tras conseguir la espada Naruto tiene 10 años. Kuroro tendrá entre 10 y 12 años

Mezcla entre hao asakura (shamang king) y Naraku (Inuyasha)

Personalidad: Personalidad: Similar a la de Ulquiorra.

Debilidad emocional:

Gatitos (similar a Kisara de Kenichi)

Ninjutsu: Medio

Genjutsu: bajísimo (casi nulo) pero es inmune

Taijutsu: Alto/muy alto

Kenjutsu: especialidad

Línea de sangre/ kekei genkai: semilla del diablo.  
Descripción de la linea de sangre (activo/inactivo)  
inactivo (siempre se aplica):  
de por si, tienen altas reservas y facilidad para el aprendizaje corporal aunque debido a sus altas reservas deben entrenar mucho el control de chakra. Tienen talento natural para el taijutsu pero sobre todo en kenjutsu

activo:  
Aumento de las capacidades físicas y de la densidad corporal. Haciéndolo mas ligero y resistente... ojos cambian a negro total  
Tambien produce que las afinidades cambien a un color oscuro (ejemplo: chidori negro) A mas sed de sangre mas fuerte se vuelve pero le cuesta distinguir de amigo o enemigo.  
Esta última "pega" se elimina si matas a tu mejor amigo, pero cada vez que usas la línea de sangre sientes la culpabilidad de las malas acciones cometidas en ese estado. Llegando a volver locos a los débiles de voluntad, sin embargo puedes aumentar tu poder en proporción del "humor" y puedes distinguir de amigo o enemigo. 

Afinidades:

Fuego

Tierra

Historia: Su clan está prácticamente extinto, debido a que su línea de sangre era muy mal vista. Se cree que es el último superviviente.  
Se crió desde que tenía tres años en las calles ( su familia fue asesinada cuando era un bebe)Durante el trascurso de los años vivió cosas que hicieron que su personalidad cambiara  
Un año antes de que Naruto consigue la espada se une a Obito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nombre: Satsujin

Creador: gerymaru

Sexo: hombre

Apellido/clan: otsutsuki

Edad: Desconocida a vivido desde la época después de la muerte del Rikudou

Aparenta tener 35-40 años

Aspecto: pelo negro como la noche con mechones en el flequillo blanco, tiene una altura de 1.85, su vestimenta seria como un monje pero toda negra con la marca a su espalda del símbolo verdad escrita en kanjis rojos, piel palida con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, el tatuaje son llamas negras y en el brazo izquierdo tiene otro tatuaje similar pero de llamas blancas

Personalidad: Frio sin rastro de emociones

Ninjutsu: alto

Genjutsu: alto

Taijutsu: alto

Kenjutsu: medio

Linea de sangre/ kekei genkai: Hontogan:

le permite ver la vida de los demas y drenarla para vivir mas si toca un punto específico del cuerpo por ese motivo a vivido tanto, la capacidad de de ver 360º, la de invocar seres creados de su imaginación(dependiendo del chacra k ponga más fuerte son esos seres),tener el poder del espacio y tiempo(tiene visiones del futuro y puede canviar de lugar cuando quiera)

Afinidades: elementos de luz y oscuridad

Historia: descendiente del hermano de rikudou sennin, no puede soportar que las leyendas no hablen de su antepadaso y solo vean al rikudo cuando fueron dos quienes se enfrentaron al poderoso juby, por este motivo quiere venganza contra todo aquel que tenga que ver con su sangre, el desea tener los bijus en su poder y vengarse del mundo x olvidar su linaje. De pequeño sufrio al ser huerfano, vivio las guerras causadas por los bijus y una noche cuando su pueblo fue atacado por un biju y estuvo a punto de morir le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de sus antepadados y su odio hacia el mundo crecio, por que nadie sabia de su lineja porque lo que el hermano de su antepasado a causado el nacimiento de los bijus y ellos causan destruccion, su odio hacia los humanos que olvidaron a quien tendria que agradecer su libertad ademas de al rikudou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nombre:

creador:

el yo de tu mente

Sexo: mujer

Apellido/clan: ikari

Edad: 20años

Aspecto: es pelirroja(cabello corto) con ojos azules

voluptuosa (ósea que tiene mucha "pechonalidad")

Personalidad: su caracter es timido pero en situaciones extremas es sadica en extremo

Ninjutsu: medio

Genjutsu: medio

Taijutsu: medio

Kenjutsu: Inexistente

Linea de sangre/ kekei genkai: consiste en controlar el elemento luz

Afinidades: elementos de luz

agua

aire

Historia: sus padres fueron capturados por orochimaru por su kekei genkai que es controlar el elemento luz

Naruto no me pertenece si fuera así hace mucho que eso arrogante de sasuke estaría muerto desde hace mucho

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 7: Hermanos

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilamente por el bosque cerca de kirigakure con un día de distancia para llegar. Naruto comenzó a meditar todo lo que había acontecido desde que salieron de amegakure en especial la noche cuando se enteró de que tenía abuelos aún con vida.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los chicos se encontraban ya durmiendo a excepción de naruto que se encontraba pensando en la nueva revelación de sus parientes viendo fijamente la luna que se encontraba en todo su esplendo-

**_Naruto tenemos que hablar_** se escuchó una voz dentro de su mente

Se relajó cerrando los ojos entrando en su espacio mental-

Apareció recostado en una pradera rodeada de árboles y al lado un lago enorme con agua cristalina.

Hishua se posó frente a naruto en todo su esplendor un lobo albino de ojos verdes y 45 colas ondeando

**_que tienes cachorro_ **

_ Muchos pensamientos revueltos no sé qué hacer hishua_

**_ te conozco bien naruto dime que es lo que te atormenta_**

_ Qué pasa si mis abuela no me acepta después de todo legalmente ya no soy hijo de minato, jiraiya no me preocupa mucho pues siempre nos hemos llevado bien aunque no lo demuestre pero que pasa si tsunade no me acepta_

**_ no te compliques cachorro, solo piensa las cosas detenidamente, si tsunade no te acepte lo cual no creo que pase aún tienes a madara, izuna a todos los akatsukis y a tus amigos además de esa chica llamada Kimiko_**

Naruto se sonrojo un poco al pensar en Kimiko _ si tienes razón hishua gracias tu siempre sabes que decir_ naruto sonrió con felicidad

**_ y que es lo que aras primero _**

**_**pues ahora lo más importante será encontrar las 9 magatamas pero eso llevara tiempo, así que lo más fácil sería encontrar a mi abuela tsunade_

_**bien cachorro dejando eso de lado tengo una propuesta para ti _**

**_**y de que se trata _

_**como ya sabes tienes genes senju, pero hay un problema tu sangre tienes varios genes de diversos clanes y ha dejado de ser pura me gustaría que me dejaras eliminar los que son innecesarios dejando solo tres_**

Naruto lo observo con curiosidad _ y cuales serian _

**_ Uchiha senju uzumaki y al purificarlas se amplificarían las habilidades de esos clanes _**

_ está bien as lo que sea necesario _

Hishua sonrió siniestramente y rápidamente atravesó a naruto con una de sus colas, naruto se quedó en shock sangrando considerablemente hishua saco su cola y naruto callo de rodillas respirando agitadamente.

**_ listo ya está hecho_ **naruto lo miro confundido_ **no me veas así cachorro era la única forma de hacerlo sin que afectara tu cuerpo**

Naruto lo veía aun sin creérselo _ que… que fue lo que hiciste_

**_ ya te lo dije purifique tu sangre no te preocupes no te afectara en nada ahora ve a descansar _ **

Naruto se levantó aun aturdido y desapareció de su espacio mental tratando de dormir para quitarse aquella sensación tan perturbadora.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Salió de sus pensamientos percatándose que el sol se ocultaba, decidieron acampar para no correr peligro.

Ya con el campamento armado se dispusieron a cenar.

_ naruto-kun a que vamos a kiri_ pregunto Kimiko

_ vamos a ayudar a uno de nuestros hermanos, ya que tiene la sospecha de que alguien trata de controlarlo_

_ Y tienen idea de quien podría ser_ pregunto con algo de preocupación

_ sí, tenemos la sospecha del mizukage ya que es en maniático sediento de poder_ hablo utakata

_ Y como sabes eso _ pregunto Kimiko con curiosidad

_ Lo sé por qué yo antes vivía en kirigakure_

Kimiko se quedó sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso

_ahora que lo pienso no sé nada sobre ustedes me podrían contar un poco _ Kimiko les sonrió los tres se miraron entre si y asintieron _ que bien podrías comenzar tu naruto-kun_

_ Hm, pues yo era de konoha hasta que conocí a ma… a mi actual padre _

Kimiko lo interrumpió_ pero como se llama naruto-kun _

Naruto suspiro_ te diré quien es pero no te vayas a asustar de acuerdo_ Kimiko solo asintió_ bien mi padre es madara uchiha el me adopto _

_ Pero como es posible que esté vivo aun _ pregunto con calma Kimiko

_ Según lo que se shinigami-sama le concedió una nueva oportunidad junto a su hermano izuna _

_ ya comprendo _ Kimiko le sonrió_ ya no te interrumpiré continua naruto-kun_

_ En que iba a si... Pues yo conocí a madara el día de mi cumpleaños y me hiso la propuesta de que me fuera con el después de ase convivimos por un tiempo ya que él tenía que estar en reposo por una heridas así nos fuimos conociendo hasta el día en que se tuvo que ir me dijo que no había problema si el me adoptaba así nadie podría hacer nada al respecto mis padres firmaron los papeles y desde entonces vivo con el e izuna-niisan _ al terminar naruto sonrió felizmente

_ ¿pero y quienes eran tus padres? _ pregunto con curiosidad

_ Kushina uzumaki y minato Namikaze _ respondió con simpleza restándole importancia

Kimiko estaba más que sorprendido con la tranquilidad con la que contesto naruto no parecía estar bromeando

_ wow sí que eres una caja de sorpresas naruto-kun_ comento Kimiko

_ y eso que apenas lo conoces _ dijo fu de manera dramática

_ que exagerada fu-neechan _ comento naruto

_ bueno ya no comencemos a discutir ahora es tu turno Utakata _ Kimiko le sonrió

_ hm pues yo solo pedí la autorización del mizukage y me fue concedida y aquí me ves siguiendo a mis hermanos para traer paz a este mundo_

_ ahora es tu turno fu-chan_

_ Eh pues yo deje mi aldea después de que mi hermana murió en una misión, ella era la única que me cuidaba y pues ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar donde solo me despreciaban así que hui _ fu baja la cabeza un tanto deprimida _ pero ahora tengo una nueva familia que son ustedes y eso en verdad me hace feliz_ sonrió llena de felicidad

_ me alegra oír que seas feliz fu-chan _

_ Claro ahora más que tengo una nueva hermana _ fu abrazo a Kimiko con una gran sonrisa

_ en serio me toman como parte de su familia _ pregunto un poco tímida

_ claro desde ahora eres parte de nuestra familia _ contestaron los tres al mismo tiempo sonriéndole cálidamente

_ se los agradezco mucho chicos _ se acercó a ellos y los abrazo

Al día siguiente

En la entrada de kirigakure se encontraban los 4 shinobis de ame esperando que apareciera yagura, después de un rato llego un chico de cabello verde corto y ojos morado claro de unos 13 años

_ tiempo sin verte utakata _ saludo aquel chico

_ Si mucho en verdad y como has estado yagura _

_ bien, tengo mucho que contarte pero será mejor ir a un lugar más privado _ comento con seriedad

Los cuatro siguieron a yagura en silencio ya en un lugar más privado yagura soltó un suspiro de alivio

_ Que es lo que te preocupa yagura_ hablo utakata

_ yo creo que lo primero sería que me presentaras a tus amigos _ respondió calmadamente

_ ellos son uchiha naruto, kishin Kimiko y fu _ presento a cada uno, los tres realizaron una reverencia

_además dos de ellos son nuestros hermanos _ yagura se quedó sorprendido aunque no lo demostró

_un gusto conocerte 3 _ saludo naruto_ yo soy 9 y ella es 6 _ señalo a fu

**_ Naruto por que finges ser el portador del kyubi _** hablo hishua en su mente

_ Si lo que me has dicho es verdad y no duda de tus conocimientos, ningún jinchuriki es más nadie sabe de tu existencia y podría desconfiar, por eso planeo decirles la verdad hasta que estemos todos los jinchurikis reunidos _

**_ me sorprendes naruto, no eres tan tonto como pensaba _ **comento riendo

_ Hahaha que graciosito bola de pelos pulgosa_ sus piro _ olvídalo después hablamos

Naruto volvió a la realidad observando frente al el a los tres jinchurikis

_ Estas bien naruto _ pregunto con preocupación Kimiko

_ si no te preocupes estaba hablando con la bola de pelos _ "**maldito mocoso insolente**"se escuchó en la mente de naruto quien no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente

De repente apareció un junin de kirigakure con una enorme espada

_ yagura escuche que te habías ido con unos ninjas no identificados de amegakure te encuentras bien _hablo con preocupación

_calma zabusa-sensei estoy bien solo se trataba de unos amigos _

Zabusa los observo detenidamente y yagura se los presento

_ Espera dijiste uchiha naruto _

_si _ respondió calmadamente yagura

_ Así que tú eres el lobo sangriento, un gusto conocerte _ zabusa le sonrió de manera escalofriante

_ Lo mismo dijo _ contesto naruto sonriendo de la misma manera

Los seis estuvieron hablando acerca de las sospechas de quienes podrían querer controlara a yagura ideando un plan y muchas otras posibilidades por si salía mal o algo no funcionaba

_ Bueno será mejor que me valla ya es muy noche todos debemos descansar _ comento zabusa

_ Si tienes razón zabusa-sensei_ yagura soltó un bostezo

_ nos vemos mañana mocosos _ salió por la ventana

_espera zabusa _ escucho a su espalda volteo encontrándose con naruto

_ Que sucede gaki_

_ Pues quisiera saber si podrías entrenarnos en kenjutsu_

_ no creo que estén calificados_

_si lo estamos sabemos lo básico pero nos hace falta un buen maestro y creo que tu seria el indicado _

_ hm mañana en el campo de entrenamiento 50 yagura podrá llevarlos lleguen temprano los espero a las 8:00am _

_ si gracias zabusa-sensei _ naruto hiso una reverencia y volvió adentro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Óbito se encontraba en su oficina sentado sin ninguna preocupación. De repente apareció una chica pelirroja acompañada por un shinobi de cabello negro

_ Que sucede Riku. Satsujin _

_traemos el reporte de kuroro _ hablo la pelirroja de nombre Riku

_ Que novedad tiene _

_Al parecer los tres jinchurikis junto a la chica del clan kishin se encuentra en kirigakure se han reunido son el jinchuriki del sanbi _

_ y alguna novedad de las magatamas que busca naruto _

_ No señor _ respondió Satsujin _ tenemos entendido que solo ha encontrado una hasta ahora _

_bien retírense sigan con la misión y manténganme informado _

Los dos desaparecieron rápidamente

_pronto naruto-kun solo tengo que esperar un poco para que seas más fuerte y cuando eso suceda caerás en mis manos _ óbito ante su propio declaración comenzó a reír macabramente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: y hasta aquí este capítulo de la historia

Hishua sostiene a la autora con una de sus colas sacudiéndola como muñeca de trapo

Naruto: como pueden ver hishua-sama no está muy contento por el retraso de su debut pero la autora se encontraba en un bloqueo mental

Misaki: *aparece toda mareada y con varios rasguños* como dice naruto-kun sufrí de bloqueo mental no tengo talento para escribir relleno y tengo contemplado que solo sea dos más a partir de este así que espero actualizar más rápido para pasar a los exámenes chunnin

Naruto: ahora si que casi te matan *comienza a reírse de Misaki*

Misaki: si lo se lo tenía bien merecido y siento la tardanza en verdad la culpa me carcomía por no publicar por tanto tiempo lo siento en verdad y el siguiente capítulo ya está en progreso espero seguir con mi racha de imaginación

Más adelante veremos cambios en naruto y muchas cosas más así que espero no estén molestos por la tardanza y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n/


	9. Capítulo 8: segundo encuentro

A partir de este capítulo espesare a responder sus comentarios por medio de la historia.

Y e aquí las respuestas de los comentarios al anterior capitulo

MRuzumaki: Me alegra que te gustara y espero que disfrutes este capítulo n.n

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: gracias por tu comentario y lo de la caligrafía es algo que me cuesta un poco el hacerlo bien incluso hay veces que repito palabras ya sé que nadie es perfecto pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que la historia sea entendible.

Y con respecto a orochimaru si aparecerá y deseara no haberlo hecho porque naruto-kun no dejara que dañen a hiruzen

Y lo de la masacre uchiha eso lo veremos más adelante

chivotenkai: muchas gracias por tu comentario es muy alentador recibir un comentario tulló ya que admiro mucho tus historias y de aquí en adelante las cosas se pondrán interesantes ya que por fin he salido de mi bloqueo mental y las ideas llegaron a montón, tanto que ya empecé con los dos próximos capítulos y una nueva historia .

Espero que te guste el capítulo.

gerymaru: si en este capítulo veremos a naruto-kun con el sharingan

Y si naruto sabrá lo que es el sufrir a manos de fangirl sufrirá mucho más por los celos de Kimiko *ríe macabramente*

Zafir09: me alegra que te guste la historia y sobre todo que tengo nuevos lectores. Descubriste un elemento que metería en la historia más adelante cuando naruto conociera a su abuela y si naruto entrenara con tsunade y aprenderá muchas cosas, con respecto a su reacción creme que orochimaru pagara y con intereses naruto no perdonara las acciones de orochimaru.

Sobre sus apellidos eso lo quiero hacer mas adelante antes de los exámenes chunnin para que a minato le dé un infarto XD.

Me gusto tu idea y creo que la tomare en cuenta.

Gracias por decirme del error de los biju si tienes razón y espero que que guste este capítulo.

ela-Uzuna : me alegra que te guste la historia y pues naruto tiene 10 años se fue con madara a los 7 años , a los 8 años su "familia " se dio cuenta de su desaparición y todo fue por su hermana natsumi.

El entrenamiento con akatsuki duro 3 años y naruto tiene 10 años, para los exámenes chunnin tendrá 12 años.

Si tienes alguna otra duda puedes preguntarme

Naruto no me pertenece si fuera así hace mucho que eso arrogante de sasuke estaría muerto desde hace mucho

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR METÍ LA PATA CON UN ERROR NARUTO LE DIJO A FU 6 LO CUAL ES MENTIRA YA QUE TODOS SABEMOS QUE ELLA ES LA JINCHURIKI DEL SIETE COLAS ASÍ QUE NO LE HAGAN CASO A ESE PEQUEÑO ERROS FU SIGUE SIENDO LA JINCHURIKI DEL SIETE COLAS.

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

:_:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 8: segundo encuentro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un mes después

Los 5 chicos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento con notable cansancio frente a ellos zabusa se notaba cansado pero en mejores condiciones que ellos

_Estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, han mejorado bastante incluso para mí son un reto, los felicito y doy por terminado su entrenamiento _

Los chicos sonrieron felices

_ Entonces que tal una celebración _ propuso naruto

_ si naruto-kun tiene razón, después de todo lo tenemos bien merecido no creen chicos zabusa-sensei_

Tomos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del campo d entrenamiento con dirección a algún restaurante en la aldea.

Llegaron y tomaron asiento dentro en una mesa hasta el fondo, ordenaron sus alimento y comenzaron a charlar de cosas triviales

_ y dime naruto cuando te le declaras a Kimiko_ comento zabusa de forma pervertida

Kimiko y naruto se sonrojaron y los demás rieron de su desdicha.

Al local entraron algunos shinobis de kiri y tomaron asiento cerca de ellos, ninguno les tomo importancia hasta que naruto escucho un nombre de mucha importancia, volteo haberlos con mayor atención en la conversación que sostenían aquellos shinobis

_ no creo que sea bueno que vayas a ese lugar tu sabes que se dice que esta maldito y que hay una bestia dentro de la montaña resguardando un tesoro_

_ sabes que yo no creo en ese tipo de cosas además el que no arriesga no gana y es definitivo dentro de dos di sire a la montaña kitadake_

Naruto se acercó sigilosamente a ellos

_ disculpen no pude evitar escuchar acerca de lo que platicaban me podrían contar más acerca de ello_

_ Claro gaki_

La mirada de naruto se ensombreció _(acaso el me llamo gaki eso es imperdonable) **jajajajaja que te parece naruto todos concuerdan conmigo de que eres solo un gaki jajaja **(no me ayudes bola de pelos sabes que odio que me digan así pero no puedo darles su merecido ya que estoy en una aldea amiga y no creo que a otou-san le guste la idea de que yo ande causando destrozos en aldeas aliadas)** si tienes razón GAKI ahora solo sácales información a esos dos y no los golpees _ **naruto se tragó su coraje con aquellos shinobis y sobre todo con hishua ya que el mismo sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran gaki y se empeñaba a llamarlo así cada que podía

_ Se los agradezco mucho pero cuéntenme más acerca de esa misteriosa montaña_

_ Pues son solo leyendas pero cerca de aquí se encuentra la montaña kitadake ese lugar está lleno de cuevas parece un laberinto dentro de la montaña, pero la leyenda cuenta que solo alguien de intenciones puras sabrá el camino correcto y encontrara un tesoro inimaginable_ comento uno de ellos

_pero aquellas cuevas están custodiadas por un guardián los que han tratado de entrar y regresan con vida dicen que se trata de una criatura muy feroz _

_ oh valla que interesante, les agradezco por compartir conmigo sus historias _ naruto se alejó de allí regresando con sus amigos

_ Que sucede naruto_ pregunto utakata

_ nada ya sabes que me encantan las historias de terror y pues me parece interesante los misterios que guarda kirigakure_ sonrió de manera espelúznate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente

Naruto se encontraba en la casa de yagura arreglando su equipo ninja para salir de inmediato en la busca de aquella montaña tan misteriosa

Dejo una nota diciendo que regresaría por la tarde

Al estar ya fuera de la aldea caso un mapa de kirigakure lo observo por un momento y emprendió su camino, después de unas horas de camino llego a su destino.

Frente a él se encontraba una montaña imponente.

Creo un ejército de clones y los envió a revisar cierto tiempo después los disipo sin obtener ninguna información útil, medito por un momento tratando de encontrar una solución

Activo su sharingan aunque solo en su forma primaria {el sharingan normal con tres tomoes}

Recorrió toda la montaña hasta que su sharingan percibió un chakra dentro de la misma.

Se aventuró por los túneles siguiendo el pequeño rastro de chakra, llego a una enorme sala iluminada por antorchar, en el centro un pedestal con una pequeña caja.

Se acercó cuidadosamente pero fue interceptado por un enorme león

Los dos se estuvieron observando por un rato hasta que el león hablo.

_ a que vienes a este lugar _ dijo con una voz imponente

_ vine a cumplir mi misión _

_ y se podría saber cuál es esa misión_

_ juntar las magatamas antes pertenecientes al Rikudou sennin para tomar su pesto como su predecesor y así traer paz a este mundo _

El león lo ataco lanzando grandes llamaradas, naruto apenas las podía esquivar la que bajo la guardia, se preparó para atacar.

_ Elemento Agua: Pilar de Agua Tembloroso _ el león recibió de lleno el ataque quedando aturdido por unos segundos, naruto no perdió la oportunidad y utilizo unas cadenas hechas de chakra atándolo para que no pudiera atacar de nuevo

_ bien eres el primer humano que me gana cómo te llamas_

_ Mi nombre es naruto, uchiha naruto y el tuyo es _

_ Jinmu y me impresionas pero podrías soltarme _

Naruto desapareció las cadenas, jinmu se fue acercando al pedestal tomo la caja y se la lanzo a naruto el cual la atrapo

Naruto abrió la caja cuidadosamente encontrándose con la segunda magatama sonrió feliz por haber conseguido su cometido

De repente la magatama comenzó a brillar naruto se cubrió de una energía amarilla, la primera magatama apareció y las dos se colocaron alrededor del cuello de naruto {si no me entienden solo imagínense a naruto con la forma que ha tomado en el manga solo que en lugar de tener todas las magatamas}

_wow y esto ¿qué es? ¿Por qué paso?_

_ No lo sabias esta es una trasformación la que as adquirido más poder del Rikudou sennin ahora eres capaz de llevarla acabo _

_esto es súper genial dattebayo!_

_ahora podrás firmar mi contrato de invocación_

_enserio_

_ claro yo nunca miento_

_ Genial, pero tengo una pregunta_

_ y cual es_

_ con todos los guardianes firmare contrato de invocación _

_no, solo con aquellos que te consideren merecedor de ello_

_ oh que genial _ naruto firmó el contrato y el león desapareció

Naruto regreso a la aldea sin percatarse de que había sido observado todo el tiempo.

Un mes había pasado naruto trabajo en la protección de yagura para que nadie controlara su mente pero lamentablemente eso marcaba el fin de su estadía en kirigakure no sato.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la oficina del mizukage se encontraba óbito viendo por la ventana

_ y cuando comenzara en plan óbito-sama _pregunto el líder de la aldea

_comenzaremos de inmediato ahora que esos niños se han ido ya tengo motivos por los cuales tengamos que posponer los planes_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake: entrenamiento infernal

Naruto y compañía se encontraban camino en campo de entrenamiento en el cuan se reunirían con zabusa.

_ no lo sé naruto-kun crees que sea buena idea entrenar con zabusa_ pregunto fu con algo de miedo

_ por qué lo dices fu-chan _

_ pues no creo que zabusa sea conocido como el demonio de la niebla por nada además a mi si me da algo de miedo_

_ no te preocupes zabusa-sensei no es tan malo como se ve…_

_ mocosos al fin llegan _ exclamo zabusa interrumpiendo a yagura _ que empiece el entrenamiento primero trabajaremos con condición física _ zabusa sonrió de una manera macabra que hiso temblar a todos

_ ahora sabrán porque me dicen demonio muaaajajajaja_ zabusa comenzó a reírse como un maniático asiendo que hasta el mismo kyubi se sintiera orgullos sintiendo que alguien seguía su estilo de vida

Zabusa sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al ataque con varios jutsus de agua asiendo que sus alumnos salieran corriendo como alma que lleva en shinigami

_**jajajaja este tipo me agrada me encanta su lado sádico _**exclamo hishua en la mente de naruto

Los chicos corrían por sus vidas fu se acercó a yagura

_ no que zabusa-sensei no era tan malo como se veía _ exclamo algo asustada y enojada

_ pues no me dejaron terminar y vuelvo a decir no es tan malo como se ve es peor ahora corre que hay viene _

En diferentes mundos y dimensiones todos los maestros sádicos sentían orgullo ya que alguien se había unido a su bando saliendo de su ensoñación siguieron con la tortura de entrenamiento de sus alumnos

Mientras tanto naruto y compañía solo podían rogar a kami-sama que salieran vivos de eso entrenamiento o mejor dicho tortura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que les pareció en capitulo es la primera vez que hago Omake espero que les gustara

Y como no tengo aclaraciones que hacer me despido y nos vemos hasta la próximo n.n


	10. Capítulo 9: la semilla del odio padres

Y he aquí las respuestas de los comentarios al anterior capitulo

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul : no sé cómo que técnica tienes en mente que podría utilizar acepto sugerencias.

Jajajaja si no te preocupes naruto sufrirá por las fangirl eso es seguro.

No serán los malos pero si los idiotas que descuidaron a su hijo

No he pensado en ponerle apodos a orochimaru pero acepto sugerencias

Y no te preocupes no me molesta que me preguntes.

CCSakuraforever: si naruto se hará cargo de yagura aunque no sé si dejarlo vivir o matarlo ¿tú qué opinas?

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara el Omake. Me gustaría hacerlo pero ya tenía planeado que tobi lo controlara y lo de tu idea acerca de haku y la chica esa si la realizare

gerymaru : no solo te puedo decir que tengo planeado algo especial hehehehe.

Y ya falta poco para que naruto llegue a konoha minato va a sufrir de muchos infartos muajajajaja.

chivotenkai: si lo se he estado haciendo las capítulos más cortos.

Zabusa: oh muchas gracias a alastor estoy pensando en buscar más alumnos para aplicar las "entrenamientos especiales" *sonríe macabramente*

Naruto: que malo de ahora en adelante le rezare a jashin-sama

Esas son las consecuencias de que naruto se junte demasiado con hidan ¬¬

Gracias por tu comentario n.n

Oh y te quería pedir permiso para poder utilizar a los narutos de tus fanfics ya que se me vino a la mente un gran Omake jejejeje

Si encuentran faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas pues aun soy novata en esto de los fanfics

Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de kishimoto-sama

XXXX- cambio de escenario

( )- pensamiento

: _:_:_:- recuerdos

{ } – aclaraciones dentro de la historia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Capítulo 9: la semilla del odio/ padres sobre protectores

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Óbito se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por kirigakure con dirección a la casa de yagura, toco la puerta esperando a que yagura atendiera.

Yagura abrió la puerta encontrándose con aquel shinobi desconocido para él, pero al parecer de su aldea ya que portaba su banda en su brazo derecho_ en que puedo ayudarlo_

_ mizukage-sama desea verlo de inmediato_ al dar su mensaje y recibir una respuesta afirmativa se di la vuelta para regresar por donde venia

_ (qué lástima que naruto-kun dejo un punto hueco y ese punto me servirá para controlarte no por nada los bijus son bestias llenas de odio y rencor, pero fue muy astuto al protegerte contra los genjutsus del sharingan aún le falta experiencia para no tener fallas y esto comprueba que será un excelente secuas) _ sumergido en sus pensamientos óbito llego a la torre del mizukage

_ y que tal te fue encontraste una manera de controlarlo_ pregunto aquel hombre {su aspecto es un hombre de 35 años cabello morado oscuro ojos negros}

_ Claro que si es que acaso no me crees capas (si pude controlarte a ti que no pueda controlar a un simple mocoso) _

Yagura llego a la torre del mizukage entro a su oficina después de que recibiera el permiso de entrar, hay pudo observar de nuevo a aquel shinobi que lo había ido a buscar el cual se encontraba junto al mizukage

_ Que desea mizukage-sama _

_ Yagura te mande llamar porque tengo algo que decirte _ yagura continuó en silencio con tranquilidad en su mirar_ nos hemos enterado quienes fueron los responsables de la muerte de tus padres, la información que recabamos nos lleva a la conclusión de que fueron usuarios de líneas de sangre quienes los mataron ¿Sabes por qué te digo esto?_

_no mizukage-sama _

_ pues hemos ideado un plan el cual consiste en una purga de kekei genkai que existen en kiri y tu ayuda seria de mucha ayuda_

Yagura comenzó a meditar lo dicho por el mizukage y no parecía querer aceptar la oferta de participar_

_ (si quizás algún usuario de kekei genkai mato a mis padres pero realizar un purga no los traerá de vuelta además sería injusto culparlos a todos) _

Óbito comenzó su plan realizo un extraño jutsu causando que el odio de yagura se apoderada de su corazón

_ (aun así esos malditos merecen un escarmiento para que aprendan su lugar y vengarme por la muerte de mis padres en el proceso) son mucho gusto le ayudare mizukage-sama _ los dos sonrieron siniestramente ante la respuesta de yagura

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 meses después

{Tiempo que paso desde que naruto salió de kirigakure, lleva fuera de amegakure 6 meses}

Naruto y compañía se encontraban con dirección a iwagakure, Kimiko se encontraba jugando con un cachorro de guepardo el cual es compañero de naruto

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Los chicos se encontraban acampando, cada quien se encontraba realizando sus tareas que les tocaban

Naruto se dedicaba a recolectar leña para prender una fogata

**_naruto escuchaste eso _**hablo hishua

_ No que se supone que debo de escuchar_

_**guarda silencio y pon mucha atención_**

Naruto realizo lo que hishua le dijo se quedó callado poniendo mucha atención, de repente se escuchó un pequeño maullido

_eso fue al parecer un cachorro_

_**si deberías de ir a ver pero no te acerques mucha ya que si esta con su madre podría verte como un peligro para su cría_**

_ De acuerdo hishua-sama_

_(**o que emoción el mocoso me trato con respeto, quizás debería de hacer lo mismo y ya no llamarlo mocoso… nah lo seguiré llamando así hehehe**) _

Naruto se fue acercando sigilosamente y lo que vio lo dejo bastante enojado, ya que en pequeño cachorro de guepardo arrinconado por dos ninjas renegados quienes trataban de matarlo.

Velos mente naruto se interpuso entre ellos para que no dañaran al pequeño cachorro

_ quítate de allí mocoso esto no es de tu incumbencia_

_ (acaso en me llamo mocoso) _ la mirada de naruto se ensombreció dándole un aspecto macabro _ nadie me llama mocoso _ giro furioso y en su ataque de ira salió corriendo para atacarlos, después de recibir su paliza los dos ninjas huyeron para seguir conservando sus vidas y sobre todo con una importante lección NUNCA PERO NUNCA LLAMAR MOCOSO AL LOBO SANGRIENTO

Ya después de haberse recuperado de su ataque de ira de giro para ver al pequeño cachorro_ te encuentra bien pequeño_

_ Si muchas gracias_ contesto con una voz suave y dulce

_ ¿Qué hacías aquí solo?_

_ Me perdí me encontraba jugando con mi padre pero me aleje demasiado y esos tipos intentaron capturarme_ contesto soltando un maullido de tristeza

_ No te preocupes yo te…._

De repente se escuchó un poderoso rugido y al parecer se encontraba molesto, naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un guepardo se abalanzó contra el

_ Que crees que ases con mi pequeña hijita _ exclamo con enojo

_ Yo... Solo _

_ no me importa te matare por querer dañarla_

_ No padre espera no lo mates el me salvo _ exclamo la pequeña vocecita

_ Pero que dices, ¿eso es verdad?_ pregunto viendo a naruto de una forma amenazante_

_ Si yo solo la ayude _

_ Bien pero como ya sabes de muestra existencia aun así tener que matarte_ el guepardo sonrió macabramente

_ No padre si lo haces el mundo se quedara sin su salvador_

_ Pero que dices Yukimi_

_ Pues él es el elegido que o percibes su poder claramente es el sucesor del viejo Rikudou_

El guepardo observo a naruto por varios minutos en los cuales naruto se sentía como una presa

_ Bien y cómo te llamas _ pregunto finalmente rompiendo el silencio

_ Naruto uchiha _

_ Pues bien déjame presentarme yo soy honsho el guardián de la tercera magatama y ella es mi pequeña hijita Kimiko, y como agradecimiento por salvarla te are la tercera magatama ya que as demostrado ser digno _

Apareció la magatama y se la entregó a naruto el cual la sello en un pergamino

_ Bien Yukimi es momento de irnos _

_ No yo que quiero quedar con naruto-kun _

_ que eso no lo puedo permitir_ exclamo con gran preocupación

_por favor padre tú mismo as dicho que él es digno de portar la magatama por que no lo dejas firmas nuestro contrato de invocación_

_ Eso jamás _ declaro furioso

_ Bien pues me iré con naruto-kun, con o sin tu permiso _ Yukimi subió a la cabeza de naruto y honsho lo miro de manera amenazante

_ está bien tú ganas hija mía_ honsho saco su contrato de invocación y naruto lo firmo

_ si me entero que algo le paso a mi pequeña date por muerte uchiha_ amenazo honsho

_ no debe preocuparse yo la cuidare mucho ya que ahora es como de mi familia_ naruto le sonrió con mucha confianza

Honsho se despidió de su hijita y se fue.

Naruto regreso al campamento con su nueva compañera.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

Naruto fijo su vista al frente apreciando la entrada a iwagakure

_ Alto identifíquense _ exclamo el guardia de la entrada_ Cuáles son sus asuntos aquí_

_ solo venimos de paso nos que daremos mínimo dos meses_ contento naruto con tranquilidad

_ bien me podrían dar sus nombre_

_ Claro uchiha naruto _

_ Fu _

_utakata_

_Kimiko kishin _

_ Bien tendrá que pasar con el Tsuchikage para que les de unos permisos _

_ Muchas gracias_ los chicos continuaron su camino siendo escoltados por un ninja para llevarlos ante el Tsuchikage

Al llegar a onoki casi le da in infarto ya que frente a él tenía a su más tenido enemigo

_ uchiha madara _ fue lo único que pudo decir ante su impresión

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los akatsukis se encontraban reunidos tranquilamente en toda la guarida no se podía escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido, todo en silencio total

_ AH! Ya no puedo más este maldito silencio me va a volver loco, como pueden soportar esto son unos malditos dementes _ exclamo histérico hidan

_ calma hidan ya sabes que naruto es el único que causa escandalo junto con izuna _

_ tu cállate deidara, pero debo admitir que tienes razón extraño a mi pequeño discípulo no puede esperar a que vuelva para realizar sacrificios para jashin-sama_

_ naruto lleva fuera medio año y es lo único en lo que puedes pensar _

_ Ateo jashin –sama necesita sacrificios_

_si extraño también a naruto no hay nadie que aprecie mi arte _ comento sasori

_ Lo comprendo danna sin naruto no tengo sellos para que mía arte sea más esplendoroso_

_ **Si naruto era el único que me dada de comer**, tan deliciosas víctimas _ dijo zetsu y su ensoñación de cadáveres para comer

_ ni quien valla con migo a los casinos y los deje en banca rota _

_ ya no estén de llorones no son los únicos que extrañan a naruto-kun _ exclamo konan

Y así siguieron hablando del pelinegro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara se encontraba dando un paseo por toda amegakure con calma y sin ninguna preocupación.

Observando lo mucho que había progresado en los últimos años desde su llegada. Ahora era del mismo tamaño que konoha obviamente con grandes mejoras ya que su economía se encontraba estabilizada sin ningún problema les llegase a afectar.

Comenzó a recordar sus alianzas con las otras grandes aldeas, las cuales aceptaron de inmediato al ver la estabilidad económica de amegakure

De repente frete a el apareció una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color piel clara y con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría.

_hola madara-kun _

_ como as estado megumi-chan ase mucho que no te veía_

_ eso es tu culpa ya que desde que naruto se fue estas muy distraído_ megumi realizo un ligero puchero que hiso sonreír a madara_

_ está bien lo siento que te parece cenar mañana en la noche _

_ En serio, claro que encartaría madara-kun _ megumi lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla asiendo que se sonrojara

Megumi se fue alejando dejando a un a madara perdido en sus pensamientos

Madara camino por un largo rato por la idea hasta que

_ Pero que ase el aquí _ hablo con odio desapareciendo inmediatamente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana

Se descubrieron algunas cosas y tuvimos sucesos importantes para naruto y compañía

Espero les haya gustado

Y ahora les are una proposición

Ya que veo que les gusta ver sufrir a los chicos por la fangirls

Les dejare elegir a quienes quieren que sean las fans de naruto-kun

*naruto se encuentra amarrado y con una mordaza*

Como ven naruto se quería oponer pero no podrá *ríe diabólicamente *

Asi que dejen sus sugerencias

Nos vemos hasta la próxima


End file.
